Un chico interesante
by My-chile-is-awesome
Summary: Feliciano Vargas está iniciando su primer año de preparatoria en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del mundo. Una escuela internacional con gente diferente. Y entre todas esas personas solo una pudo llamar completamente la atención de Feliciano: ese atractivo alemán de ojos azules...
1. Conociendo

**¡Hola gente hermosa! Sé que me han extrañado, yo lo sé. OnO Onhonhonhon hoy vengo a traerles este fic que se me ocurrió en una tarde de aburrimiento y varios traumas con crepúsculo. (Soy fan de esta saga, no me avienten piedrazos D: no digo que sea la mejor, solo que me gusta y que me enamoré de la novela visual. Oh…Edward es TAN bishonen.) Bueno, todo lo que quiero decir de este fic está hasta abajo. Por ahora disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia le pertenece a mi ídolo; al estúpido y sensual Hidekaz Himaruya._

Capítulo 1 - Conociendo.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Mira, que guapo me veo con el uniforme de tu colegio, al fin iremos en el mismo. ¿No te alegra?- Comenta entusiasmado Feliciano.

-¿Huh?...ah…si…claro.- responde con total desinterés.

Sí, este era el nuevo día de clases de Feliciano Vargas en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo el mundo, donde solo los chicos con las familias más adineradas pueden entrar, o bien, los más listos.

En este instituto de Nueva York, cursan chicos de toda clase de nacionalidades, y eso hace de esta escuela un lugar interesante, sobretodo para Feliciano, que al fin estaría con su hermano mayor, Lovino, que empieza ya con su segundo grado de preparatoria. Ninguno de los dos hermanos son muy inteligentes, pero vaya que Lovino tiene cierto pegue con las chicas, y no solo con las chicas, si no que también está un chico español de tercero que está muy pendiente de él.

El pequeño Feliciano si que tiene entusiasmo por entrar a la escuela, después de todo es la primera vez que tiene la oportunidad de asistir a un campus.

* * *

Feliciano y Lovino ya estaban dentro del vehículo de su abuelo, un volvo plateado último modelo, aunque, iban algo incómodos ya que llevaban todas sus cosas, como ropa, libros, artículos personales, y en el caso de Feliciano, mucha pasta.

Porque Feliciano siempre ha amado la pasta, desde pequeño.

_¿Qué clase de personas vivirán conmigo?_

_¿Les caeré bien a mis compañeros?_

_¿Sacaré buenas calificaciones?_

_¿Los maestros son unos fanfarrones?_

…_¿Encontraré el amor?..._

Son este tipo de preguntas las que dieron vueltas por la mente de Feliciano por todo el viaje, que al final le hicieron sentir nervioso.

No pasó mucho tiempo, una hora y media quizá; el viaje desde la residencia Vargas hasta el instituto. La travesía fue tranquila, no hubo contratiempos y el tráfico estuvo muy fluido, y claro, había un paisaje digno de admirar. Lovino para distraerse tomó varias fotos del paisaje, fotos que algún día Feliciano iba a pintar, porque siempre ha sido buen pintor.

Feliciano fue el primero en ver su nuevo instituto, vaya que era grande, más grande que una ciudad universitaria, esta escuela era mucho más que eso.

Después de todo era una escuela de ricos, para ricos.

El volvo se estacionó en la entrada del instituto y Feli bajó corriendo emocionado.

-¡Ve~! ¡Mira este lugar! ¡Es increíble!-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Espera a conocer a las mujeres que vienen a este instituto, son, ¡bellísimas!- Comentó alegre Lovino.

-¡Bajemos nuestras cosas y conozcamos nuestra habitación!-

-¿Bajar nuestras cosas? Nuestro chofer y los intendentes se encargarán de esto, para eso se les paga.-

-Ve~ ¡ya veo!-

Como había comentado Lovino, los intendentes y el chofer tomaron todas las cajas y maletas y las llevaron a la habitación correspondiente, mientras que los hermanos tomaron sus identificaciones, mapas, horarios y demás documentos en la dirección y después tomaron el transporte escolar que los llevaba a su morada.

Ya en el pasillo, del área no. 6 del edificio A, caminaban estos personajes buscando la puerta de la habitación no. 204.

Feliciano miraba hacia su alrededor, ¡era como un hotel cinco estrellas! ¡o mejor aún! ¿Qué clase de escuela era esa?

Lovino paró en seco, seguido por su hermano, la puerta de la habitación 204 estaba semi abierta, y para la sorpresa de Lovino, se encontraba adentro ese tipo de tercer grado que tan mal le caía, ese albino mal educado llamado Gilbert. Pero esta vez no estaba solo, también estaba otro chico, rubio y de ojo azul, con gafas y con una estructura fina, pero fuerte.

-¡Gi…Gi-Gilbert! ¡Pero que gusto volver a verte!- mintió el mayor de los italianos.

-¡Claro que te debe dar gusto! Vivir otra vez con esta awesomidad, ¡no cualquiera!- Ríe el albino. –Y mira quien nos acompaña, West. Mi hermano menor no tan awesome.-

-Mira que bien, se ve inteligente. Yo también vengo con mi hermano menor, se llama Feliciano.- Con su mano, Lovino señala hacia su hermano, que estaba sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

Los dos hermanos germánicos miraban con atención al pequeño de los Vargas. Gilbert estaba que derramaba baba por la boca y el pequeño, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no había otra expresión en su rostro más que la sorpresa y sus mejillas liberaban un ligero tono rosado.

-¡Mira que es mono!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Gilbert.

-¡Si que lo es! Pero es mi hermano, no te puedes acercar a él. Ni se te ocurra tocarlo con tus pervertidas manos.- Amenazó el italiano, haciendo que su hermano menor se sonrojara un poco más y agachara la cabeza de la pena.

Gilbert hizo caso omiso de la amenaza de Lovino y tomó las manos de Feliciano. -¡Feli! ¡A partir de hoy soy tu compañero de cuarto! ¡Me llamo Gilbert y éste es mi hermano pequeño, Ludwig, pero le puedes decir west! ¡Un gusto! ¡Un gusto!- Decía el albino mientras agitaba el brazo de Feliciano con un gran apretón de manos.

-Ve~ gra…gracias…Gilbert, Ludwig. ¡Igualmente!- Feliciano alza la cabeza y en esos labios de color pastel nació una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar instantáneamente a sus compañeros.

Ludwig era el más sonrojado.

Este, tratando de guardar la compostura se tapó las mejillas teñidas de rojo con su mano derecha, solo para aparentar.

-Y…¿si vamos a desayunar? Es-es que tengo hambre…- Comentó serio el rubio.

-¡Buena idea west! ¡vamos jun…!- Gilbert es interrumpido ya que una linda chica de cabellos castaños le había caído encima.

-¡Oh Gilbert! Lamento mucho haber caído sobre ti, perdón, perdón, perdón.- Suplicó la chica.

-¡Elizabetha! ¿Dónde estabas? M-me…me tenías…preocupado.- Comentó Ludwig, quién se volvió a sonrojar bastante.

-¡LUD! ¡Oh Lud! ¿Cómo estas? Yo estaba buscándote también, hahahaha. No había necesidad de que te preocuparas por mí, yo puedo protegerme sola…- Dijo la húngara, ignorando completamente el dolor de Gilbert.

El ojiazul solo la miraba, sus ojos penetrantes solo estaban dirigidos hacia ella. Todos lo habían notado, y la pareja se comenzaban a sonrojar.

-Bien, bien muchachones, veo que con ustedes no cuento para ir a desayunar. ¿Vienen conmigo, macarrones?- Volvió a hablar el albino.

-¡No somos macarrones! Y si, vamos contigo. Tonto.- Comentó molesto el italiano más grande. Se fueron caminando por el pasillo hasta topar con el elevador, pero Feliciano volteaba la vista hacia la pareja. Ese rubio alemán si que le llamó la atención.

Ya en la gran cafetería, (con pinta de restaurante de lujo) Gilbert se separó de los hermanos y fue con sus dos amigos, un francés muy atractivo y un sexy español. Lovino fue rodeado por bastantes chicas y Feliciano quedó solo, siendo visto por millones de ojos fijos en él.

-Am…disculpa…Tu también eres de primero, ¿verdad?- Preguntó una voz seria, proveniente de un lindo asiático que se encontraba detrás de Feliciano. Este se voltea para apreciarlo mejor.

-Ve~ ¡Si! Mucho gusto, me llamo Feliciano Vargas y vengo de Italia. ¿y tú?- Preguntó muy emocionado nuestro italiano favorito.

-Mi nombre es Kiku Honda, soy de Japón. Encantado de conocerle. Usted se ve interesante, ¿sería tan amable de sentarse a comer junto con nosotros?- Es japonés señaló una mesa con varias personas.

-Ah…¡claro! ¿por qué no?.- Respondió Feliciano.

-Que bien.- Sonrió el japonés. –vamos.-

En la mesa se encontraban tres chicos rubios, uno de grandes cejas, uno de lentes y otro de igual anteojos pero más tímido y con un peluche de oso polar. También estaba un chico moreno, y otro chico con apariencia mayor con anteojos y un lunar debajo del labio.

Feliciano sonrió con entusiasmo y se sentó en una silla que estaba libre.

-¡Ciao! ¡Me llamo Feliciano Vargas! ¡Vengo de Italia! Me gusta dormir, cantar, dibujar y comer pasta. Espero que seamos todos amigos.- Dijo el castaño con alegría.

Todos los de la mesa lo vieron y le dedicaron una sonrisa.

-¡Hello Feliciano! ¡My name is Alfred! Soy de aquí, de Estados Unidos. ¡Puedes decirme hero! Me parece que iremos en el mismo salón ¿Acaso no te alegra? ¡Ah! ¡Este cejón de aquí se llama Arthur señor doctor rarito.- Mencionó uno de los rubios con anteojos.

-¡Shut up! Puedo presentarme yo solo. Bien, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, soy inglés y me gusta el té verde. Mucho gusto pequeño Feliciano, no tendré el placer de acompañarlo a sus clases ya que voy en segundo grado pero estaré con ustedes para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.- Dijo el rubio de grandes cejas.

-Él es Matthew, es mi hermano menor y nació en Canadá. Aunque es un año más pequeño que yo a mostrado bastante inteligencia y lo han aceptado en esta escuela.- Dijo Alfred dándole palmaditas a la espalda del otro rubio con un oso.

-En…encantado…Feliciano…- Habló tímido el canadiense.

-¿Cómo estás compae? ¡Mi nombre es Alejandro! Soy sensualmente mexicano. Adoro el chile y el mole…¡Y también el pozole chingao! ¿Vez a esas chicas de ahí? A que son hermosas…¡Me dan ganas de dedicarles un buen mariachi del potrillo, arre!- Mencionó muy animado el moreno. Feliciano solo rio de la simpatía de este.

-Y Bien, bien nombre es Roderich, de Austria a mucha honra. Me gusta la música, es hermosa y mi base alimenticia. (**N/A:** _En el fondo, todos lo sabíamos._) Es un honor conocerlo dulce jovencito, no tenía el conocimiento de que Lovino tuviera un hermano tan lindo como usted. Si necesitas ayuda puedes contactarme, voy en tercer grado y sé que puedo ayudarte lo suficiente.- Con palabras propias dijo el chico mayor de anteojos.

A Feliciano se le iluminaron los ojos, era justo como lo había soñado. Inclusive hasta mejor.

-M-mu…¡muchas gracias a todos! Son muy amables. Les prometo que yo…-

Y entonces, el italiano volteó la vista y encontró a ese alemán que tanto interés le había causado, entrando por la puerta principal de la cafetería con esa tal húngara tomándolo del brazo.

Celos.

Eso era lo que sentía Feliciano en ese momento.

Los celos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para dejar al chico sin aliento, sin poder hablar. Aunque…no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. No conocía muy bien a Ludwig como para quererlo, mucho menos para sentir celos de que esa chica se le acercara. Solo convivió con él por unos 5 minutos. Era absurdo.

Pero, aun así. Sentía que era él que debiera tomarle del brazo al alemán.

Y no esa húngara.

…

**Y bien, este es el final del primer capítulo. Algo corto. Lo sé. Espero que los demás sean más largos.**

**Si no le entendieron NI MADRES se los voy a explicar brevemente xD Feliciano vive en NY, con su hermano y abuelo. Pero ahora entra a la preparatoria más prestigiosa del lugar y se encuentra con gente interesante y bla bla bla. Entre toda esa gente encuentra a Ludwig. Un chico interesante, según Feliciano.**

**Trataré actualizar todos los martes y viernes, si no lo hago un viernes esperen el miércoles/sábado ya de plano la otra semana ._. Veamos que tan pesado estará la escuela alñeohwnopwhophj y saldré de viaje por toda una semana…espero que esto no arruine el curso de este fic OnO Que al menos para mí se me hace una original historia :,3 No quiero darles spoiler pero tendrá drama y toda la cosa, tal vez una que otra escena de lime… pero de que tendrá picante, ¡tendrá picante! **

**Las pareja principal será Gerita, tal vez usuk y un toque de mex x us, spamano con toques mexicanos y PruAus :c No me obliguen poner a Hungría con cualquiera de esos dos, no no no Dx **

**¡Dejenme sus opiniones dándole click al botoncito de abajo. :D **

**También acepto sugerencias de parejas. Todo, toditito en sus reviews ;D**

**Y bueno, me retiro. ¡Bye bye!**


	2. No me gusta

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 2- No me gusta.

-Feliciano… ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Alejandro confundido. –Aaaah ya veo… -ríe un poco -¡Te gusta la húngara!-

El italiano salió de su trance mental y respondió. -¿QUÉ? Pfffff ¡no! No, no, no. E-es decir… ve~… ¡Es muy hermosa! Lo admito, pero no me gusta. A quien veo es a Ludwig, es bastante curioso. ¿No creen? ¿Acaso él y Elizabetha s-son pareja?-

-¿Te llamó mucho la atención Elizabetha, acaso?- preguntó Kiku.

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Ya quisiera eso Ludwig! Él y Elizabetha son amigos de la infancia.-

-¡Elizabetha no me gusta! ¿Entonces son solo amigos?- preguntó Feliciano inundado en curiosidad.

-Para la desgracia de Ludwig, sí, lo son. Pero Lud si que está enamorado de ella. Siempre lo ha estado, ¡pero ella prefiere a su hermano mayor! Y como el mundo es cruel, Gilbert ¡Ni le hace caso! De hecho, dicen que es gay. Con lo macho que se ve. Y pues, tiene gustos muy raros ese chico, ya que está enamorado de mis ojos…- Dijo pícaro el americano, mirando de reojo a Roderich.

-Entonces Ludwig ama a Elizabetha, y ella ama a Gilbert, y Gilbert ama a Roderich- Dijo algo triste Feliciano, pero la curiosidad lo venció y siguió preguntando. –Ve~ Y tu Roderich… ¿Amas a Gilbert?-

El austriaco solo escupió su café de la sorpresa por la pregunta tan directa que le habían hecho. No sabía que decir.

-Y-yo…es decir…yo…yo no estoy interesado en nadie. Conozco a Gilbert desde siempre, y él es un idiota…no puedo amarlo…va contra mi moral.- Mencionó seguro de si mismo Roderich.

Feliciano volvió a voltear, hacia Ludwig y se dio cuenta que lo que dijeron sus nuevos amigos era auténtico.

El alemán miraba embobado a la húngara, mientras ella no le hacía caso y solo le flirteaba a Gilbert y este tampoco le hacía mucho caso a la chica y miraba de reojo a Roderich, y este se sonrojaba un poco.

Todo es tan cruel. Pensó.

-My sweet Feliciano. No debes ponerte triste. ¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo, tal vez le llegues a gustar a Elizabetha.- Dijo Arthur.

-¡No me gusta Elizabetha!- replicó el italiano. -¡Es Ludwig!Digo...él...m-me…me da curiosidad… es muy interesante...-

-¿Eres gay, Feli?- habló con crudeza Alfred.

-¿VE~? ¡NO! N-no… no creo… Siempre me han gustado las chicas…esto de Ludwig me parece especial…No…no es amor… ¡Ni si quiera lo conozco bien!- tartamudeó Feliciano nervioso.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Eso dicen todos! Yo cuando conocí a Arthur dije lo mismo.- río el americano.

-¿What the fuck? Alfred, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces…- Mencionó muy enojado el inglés.

- ¿Ve~? ¿Ustedes son pareja?- Preguntó algo desconcertado el italiano.

Todos en la mesa rieron. (Excepto Roderich y Arthur, quien se quería morir.)

-Hermanito…no sabes guardar secretos...- Comentó el canadiense.

-¡Pobre Arthur óyeme! Pobresillo, vergüenza le debe de dar por andar con alguien como tú.- Replicó Alejandro.

-Alfred, a veces puedes ser muy distraído. Cuida tus palabras. ¿Sí?- El japonés le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio.

-Ñeeeeeee… ¡No me regañen! Es que Feli es demasiado cute. Y su cara me inspira demasiada confianza. ¡Es tan bonito! No vas a decir nada. ¿Verdad? ¿My sweet boy?- dijo Alfred.

-Ve~ no tengo por qué decirle a otras personas que son pareja…pero… ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Ludwig?-

-Feli-kun, probablemente te guste Ludwig. ¿Nos equivocamos?- mencionó muy tranquilo el japonés.

-Eh…Siéndoles sinceros…tal vez… ¡Solo un poco! Es decir, no lo conozco. No sé como es su actitud. ¿Qué tal si no me agrada su carácter? Es ahí donde sabré si realmente me gusta o no…-

-Oh… ¡the love! Es tan bonito…Esta es tu oportunidad. Ya que hoy los de primero no tienen clases. Tendrán que estar los dos primeros módulos de clase en su habitación para socializar con sus compañeros de cuarto. El recado probablemente lo den en unos minutos. Eso es algo que hace la escuela siempre.- Argumentó Arthur contento.

-Oh ya veo…ve~ ve~-

Y así, todo pasó como lo dijo Arthur. Dieron la noticia por las bocinas de la escuela, entonces todos comieron y esperaron a que tocara el timbre a las 09:10 am para que los de tercero y segundo entren a clase y los de primero a sus habitaciones.

…

Y ya, en el interior de la habitación no. 204.

-Bien Feliciano, como puedes ver tengo que entrar a clase. Espero que no te hartes del hermano de Gilbert, aunque no se ve muy hablador. No tardan en llegar, ese Gil siempre es muy impuntual.- Después del comentario de Lovino la puerta se abre y da paso a los hermanos.

-Kesesesesese, wesssst, tu hermano awesome tiene que ir a sus no tan awesome clases. Pero no te preocupes, Feliciano te va a hacer compañía.- Río el albino.- Tomatito, ¿nos vamos?- Dijo dirigiéndose al mayor de los italianos.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo me dices "tomatito"?- bufó molesto Lovino.

-He…digamos que tengo un conocido que te dice así de cariño-

Ambos se van y cierran la puerta, dejando a los dos menores totalmente solos.

Feliciano estaba distraído y nervioso, cuando volteó a ver al alemán se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

Ese no era Ludwig…o al menos no se parecía en nada.

Sí, seguía siendo rubio y con ojos azules, pero su cabello estaba alborotado y no tenía anteojos.

-¡¿VE~!? Ludwig, ¿eres tú?- preguntó el italiano.

-¿Eh? Claro que soy yo. Me he despeinado, no es muy cómodo traer toda una plasta de gel embarrada en tu cabeza, y esos anteojos no me sirven de nada.- Contestó el alemán.

-Ve~…ya veo… ¡He! Que chistoso, ¿Sabes? Eres muy atractivo, si con lentes te vez guapo, así te vez mucho mejor…- Comentó sin pensar el castaño. -¡Digo! Este… ¡Eres muy guapo! ¡Mucho! Pero no pienses que soy raro por eso.-

-Sin preocupaciones, Feliciano. Tú…tú también eres muy, muy lindo.- Dijo el alemán rojo hasta las orejas.

-Ve~ Gracias Luddy. ¿Te puedo decir Luddy?-

-¿Eh? Ah…si, no está mal.-

-¡Que bien! ¡Seremos grandes amigos Luddy! Dime, ¿qué te gusta?-

-¿Qué me gusta? He…bueno… me gusta el wurst, es una comida alemana, la cerveza...un poquito, estudiar, el color verde, el olor a flores y creo que ya.- Mencionó Ludwig.

-Ve~ ¡tan interesante eres! Pero… ¿tanto te gusta esa chica húngara?-

-Yo nunca la mencioné. ¿Sabes? Y este…pues…sí. Me gusta bastante es tan hermosa…algo macha, pero es muy hermosa...espera...¿Quién te dijo?.-

-Eh...nadie.- mintió Feliciano. -Es totalmente obvio que te gusta.-

-¿Tanto?-

-Si, si.-

-Uhhh...-

-Y...¿Siempre la haz amado?-

-Eh…tal vez…desde hace 10 años…Cuando tenía 6. Ella cuidaba a un niño de nuestra edad, pero la despidieron después de un incidente que pasó ya que el niño sufrió una grave pérdida…y ella estaba muy preocupada por él. Yo acababa de tener una gran cirugía que hizo que perdiera casi todos mis recuerdos de la infancia, y ella y mi hermano me ayudaban bastante a recuperarme, y pues me empezó a gustar…pero ella no me corresponde. Nunca me ha correspondido. Ella ama a mi hermano Gilbert.-

-Ve~ Lo lamento mucho…-

-No hay problema. Y bien… ¿a ti que te gusta?-

-Oh… ¡me gusta la pasta! Dormir, cantar, dibujar, pintar, y… ¿ya dije la pasta?-

El alemán dio unas pequeñas carcajadas.

-Si, ya lo dijiste. Eres muy simpático Feliciano.-

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Así que…dibujas…Sabes, soy admirador del arte, amo la música y la pintura. ¿Me permitirías observar tus dibujos?-

-Ve~ ¡Claro!-

El italiano corrió emocionado por su maleta y de ahí sacó una libreta donde estaban sus dibujos preferidos.

-¡Mira! Aquí un dibujo de mi hermano.-

-Oh…que bien dibujas…- dijo sorprendido el alemán.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Agradeció contento Feliciano.

Ludwig pasaba las páginas y pudo ver dibujos y pinturas de diferentes temáticas, como paisajes, animales, personas cercanas al italiano, comida, y uno que otro dibujo de pasta en sus diversos ángulos existentes.

-¿Dónde es aquí?- Preguntó Ludwig señalando una pintura de una ciudad.

-Oh, es Venecia, mi ciudad natal.-

-Es realmente hermoso…- dijo admirado el rubio.

-No tanto como Ludwig…- susurró el italiano.

-...¿Acaso te parezco hermoso?- Dijo sonrojado el alemán.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó sorprendido Feliciano, se sonrojó de una manera descomunal, muy avergonzado de que su compañero lo haya escuchado. –Este… ¡claro que me pareces hermoso! Muy, muy hermoso.- Dijo entre risas.

-G-Gra-gracias…- Mencionó Ludwig pasando a la siguiente página.

...

Y entonces, los ojos de Ludwig se abrieron como platos al ver ese retrato, tan bien definido, tan descuidado y a la vez en un lugar bien guardado, tan especial.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Ah… él… ese niño fue mi primer amor. Pero, falleció cuando tenía 6 años. Esa pérdida fue terrible, no recuerdo lo que pasó con exactitud. Me obligué a mi mismo a olvidarlo todo, creo que así es mejor.- Explicó con nostalgia el italiano.

-Hey…perdón…yo no quería…-

-No te preocupes, yo también te hice sentir incómodo.-

-Bien, pero…es decir… ¿Eras gay? ¿Lo sigues siendo?-

-La verdad no lo sé, hasta ahora es el único chico que me ha gustado…- Feliciano levantó la mirada para poder toparse con los hermosos ojos color azul celeste de Ludwig. Este también veía a Feliciano con curiosidad.

Ambos se perdieron en sus ojos.

No se habían dado cuenta que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más…

.

.

.

-Luddy… ¿Ya te había dicho que eres hermoso?- Dijo el italiano rompiendo el silencio, a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Ludwig.

-Si, ya lo dijiste…- Mencionó Ludwig con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte tinte rojizo. Podía sentir la respiración de Feliciano arder en sus mejillas.

El castaño llevó una mano al rostro del alemán. –Tu piel es muy suave.-

Este hizo lo mismo.

-La tuya también lo es, parece pompi de bebé.-

Feliciano y Ludwig rieron, en esto se separaron considerablemente. El italiano estaba que se moría a falta de aire por tanta carcajada, veía a Ludwig con lágrimas en los ojos. Podía orinarse de la risa ahí mismo.

-¡Luddy! Ahahahahaha…Luddy…- Feliciano dejó de reírse, perdido en la sonrisa del alemán.

-Ahahahaha…Feli… ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Eh?- Preguntó contento el rubio.

-Ahaha…nada…es tu sonrisa. Es realmente magnífica.-

-¿Mi…mi sonrisa?- Preguntó Ludwig con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Si, tu sonrisa. Es muy bonita. No sueles sonreír mucho. ¿Verdad?-

Ya más serio. –Si, tienes razón. Casi nunca sonrío. De hecho, tú y Gilbert son los únicos que me han visto sonreír.-

-¿En serio? ¡Pero que suerte! Soy tan suertudo por tenerte aquí, sonriente. A que no eres muy alegre, ¿siempre eres tan callado?-

-Pues si…suelo ser así siempre.-

-¡Que feo! Es decir, eres muy guapo. Pero te vez más guapo cuando ríes.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si que si, Luddy.-

-Jum…- Ludwig se sienta en su cama, con una mano en el mentón, recargándose en su pierna.

Feliciano lo veía detalladamente.

-Hey… ¿Qué tanto piensas?-

-Mmmm…no sé.- Volvió a reírse el alemán.

-¿Puedo dibujarte en esa posición?- Dijo Feliciano sacando varios lápices.

-Si, ¿por qué no?-

Feliciano tomó sus útiles y se sentó en la cama de en frente.

Entonces, el italiano empezó a dibujarlo, con trazos ligeros al principio, retratando cada detalle del alemán. Era tan fino.

Tan perfecto.

Tan interesante…

Y pensar que hace un par de horas se habían conocido.

Esos gruesos brazos. Los fornidos y bien torneados muslos. La playera un poco desabotonada y semi abierta que dejaba a la vista parte de sus bíceps. La gran mano. El suave rostro color blanco bien definido. Los rubios y brillantes cabellos alborotados. Los ojos celestes con la mirada enfocada en el nada. La nariz respingada. Y los exquisitos labios…esos labios…con un ligero tono rosado.

Feliciano no se perdía ningún detalle y con un gran empeño daba cada trazo, que imprimían en el papel la persona de la que el pequeño consideraba tan interesante y único.

Como disfrutaba aquél momento, mientras el italiano dibujaba, podía admirar cada parte del cuerpo del chico. Era tan gracioso.

En algún momento Ludwig volteaba la mirada hacia Feliciano, este chocaba la mirada y ambos reían.

Ninguno quería que ese momento culminara.

Solo ellos dos, viéndose el uno al otro. No era aburrido, era especial.

…

-Terminé.- Dijo Feliciano descansando su brazo, agotado.

-Que bien, ya no sentía mi trasero.-

Ambos rieron.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Preguntó el alemán interesado.

-Claro.- Respondió el chico dejándose caer en la cama.

Ludwig se levantó y tomó la libreta en sus grandes manos. -Feliciano, es hermoso. Tus manos son poderosas, créeme. Esta es una creación única, no he visto retratista más antiguo que dibuje de la misma calidad que tú.-

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias.-

-No hay que agradecer, yo solo digo la verdad.- Este también se deja caer en la cama.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos.

-¿Te ha gustado mi dibujo?-

-Te mentiría si respondo que no.-

-Me alegro bastante…-

-¿Puedo quedármelo?-

-¿Qué? No, no. Es mío y lo quiero coleccionar. Luddy es muy bonito.-

-Anda di que si.- Dijo Ludwig haciendo un puchero.

-Nopi. Pero si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca a sacar una fotocopia. ¿Te parece?- Preguntó Feliciano sonriendo.

-Va que va.- Ríe Ludwig.

-Pero ahorita, que tengo sueñito.-

-¿Duermes mucho, Feliciano?-

-Me gusta dormir. ¿Acaso no te dije?-

-Si me dijiste.-

-Pues es este momento en que me dan ganas de dormir, me he levantado muy temprano para venir y estoy cansado.-

-Vale, entonces dormiré contigo.-

-¿También estas cansado?-

-No.-

-Entonces puedes salir y hacer algo productivo mientras duermo.-

-Pero quiero estar contigo.-

-¿Ve~? ¿Por qué?-

-No sé, eres como un niño pequeño y tu compañía es realmente agradable.-

-Oh…que interesante…-

Y así, Feliciano cierra suavemente sus ojos entrando a un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¡Ahhhh! Igual es muy corto :( Yo y mis insignificantes capítulos. Bueno, este capítulo para mí es ESENCIAL para el desarrollo de la historia, ya que se aclaran varias cosas y es aquí donde se crea el pequeño vínculo afectivo entre Feliciano y Ludwig 3 **

**Oh, y gracias por los dos reviews y los favoritos y los follows :) Esta es mi primer fic así bien hecho y concreto, y pues que le guste a la gente me pone muy feliz. Les prometo que la historia les va a gustar mucho, espero que no se aburran, en serio que se va a poner interesante x3 **

**Y bueno...no se que más decir ._. Actualizo este viernes :3 Y espero que más personas se animen a leer esto y a poner sus reviews, que lo hago con amor :3 Y para las que les ha gustado me alegro bastante, haré algo para que les guste más. :) **

**¡ Adiós!**


	3. No entiendo tus rarezas

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 - No entiendo tus rarezas.

Ludwig estaba al lado de Feliciano, acostado. Podía ver como este respiraba lentamente mientras yacía en un profundo sueño.

El alemán se tomó ese tiempo para poder observar la habitación.

Era grande, bastante. Las paredes eran de un tinte blanco y el piso era de un alfombrado color gris. En la esquina del lado derecho estaba situado un gran sillón color rojo con bordes plateados que formaba una línea perpendicular a la pared, un poco arriba del sillón estaba una pantalla enorme con sistema de sonido a los costados. Al lado del sillón estaba un pequeño buró con un plato de cerámica plateada, con cuarzo de color rojo, blanco y negro dentro y una vela en medio. Entre las líneas del sillón estaba una mesa de vidrio de forma ovalada con un jarrón cuadrado color rojo. En la otra esquina, al lado de la puerta se situaba un pequeño escritorio que también formaba una línea perpendicular en la pared, esta tenía una computadora de la marca de la manzanita, varios libros, lápices y otros útiles por si a los alumnos le faltaba algo. En frente del escritorio estaban dos sillas rojas. Al un lado del escritorio había otra habitación que era como una pequeña cocina y un comedor con una mesa de vidrio y sillas color rojo con una franja blanca de una forma bastante peculiar. Al fondo había una puerta que daba al sanitario con un patrón de color blanco, plateado y rojo.

En el techo estaban unas bocinas para los avisos de prefectura y/o la dirección general.

Y en la parte trasera de la habitación estaban dos literas, una en cada esquina.

Ludwig era admirador de la moda antigua, pero la decoración moderna de su habitación se le hizo muy agradable, lujoso y original.

El alemán volteó la mirada hacia Feliciano de nuevo y notó que este tardaría en despertar, así que se puso de pié, tomó sus anteojos que estaban en su mochila y salió de la habitación, pero antes le dedicó a Feliciano una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en el pasillo de el edificio Ludwig caminó hasta llegar al ascensor que lo dirigió a la planta baja donde se encontraba el patio, que era un gran jardín con un estanque de peces carpas en una esquina y bastantes flores y plantas al rededor, además de un camino de piedras que daban a muchas partes del lugar como fuente de sodas, una heladería, un estante de libros, bancas para sentarse, la piscina techada, etc.

Al llegar, el ojiazul se encontró con una enorme sorpresa.

Elizabetha.

Ella estaba a espaldas de Ludwig, sentada en una banca leyendo un libro al otro extremo del jardín, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del alemán la chica suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, quedándose así bastante tiempo.

-Es...es hermosa...- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

-¿sabes, señora nube? Estoy confundida.- Dijo un poco lento la húngara, Ludwig se acercó para escuchar mejor, la curiosidad era bastante. - He hecho.. Cosas malas...- prosiguió. -Mis celos son exagerados...¡es que no lo puedo evitar! No puedo pensar en que Gilbert ame a otra persona que no sea yo. Gracias a mis celos Roderich piensa que Gilbert es una mala persona, y Lovino cree que tanto él y su trío de amigos son pervertidos violadores pederastas gays.-

Al alemán se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero como el hombre macho que se respeta que es se dio la vuelta y decidió marcharse.

-Pero...- siguió la castaña haciendo que Ludwig parara en seco. -Pero, Feli...Feliciano es diferente...El joven Vargas es hermoso, es un gran rival. Desde pequeños nos conocemos y nos hemos llevado muy bien, y gracias al destino se ha reencontrado con varios elementos de su pobre infancia. Y ahora que está en la misma habitación de Gil...y de su hermano... La verdad es que no sé en que pensar...-

-¿Que yo qué?- preguntó sin pensarlo Ludwig.

-¿ah?- Elizabetha volteó a ver el origen de aquella voz, y al ver a Ludwig se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Decías algo de Gilbert...y yo. ¿Pasa algo?- Volvió a decir el rubio, arrepintiéndose segundos después.

-¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?-

-No, claro que no...acabo de llegar y desgraciadamente pude oír eso último...- Mintió.

-Ah...¡no escuché la campanita del ascensor! Pues, la verdad es que estoy bastante asustada por Gilbert. ¡Ya sabes como es! Siempre de pesado. ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!- ríe nerviosa. -Ya ves, al pobre de Lovino el año pasado, Gil siempre me contaba sobre sus bromas hacia el pobre italiano, y pues Feliciano se ve más vulnerable. ¡Si! Vulnerable. Es más propenso a sufrir bromas bastante bizarras. ¡Ni me lo imagino!- Mintió, no del todo, pero lo hizo.

-Ehhh...si...- dijo Ludwig algo decepcionado. -Pero, el no va a sufrir nada, porque siempre estaré a su lado cuando lo necesite, ya verás.-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí? Ludwig ahora es niñera del pequeño de los Vargas. - dice bastante nerviosa. -¡A que es una monada ese niño! ¿Verdad?-

-Ah...¡si! Bastante...- El ojiazul imagina el rostro de Feliciano y se sonroja.

Este solo ve a Elizabetha algo cabizbaja y con rostro de preocupación.

-¡Pero él no es tan mono como tú! Tu belleza es...¡incomparable! Elizabetha...- Dice el alemán pensando en que así la puede hacer sentir mejor, al mismo tiempo flirteandole un poco. (Sonrojándose más, también.)

-Oh. ¿En serio? ¿Eso crees? He...Muchas gracias Ludo. Eres lo máximo. Tu también eres muy atractivo...te pareces...mucho a tu hermano...guapo...- Las mejillas de la ojiverde empezaron a teñirse de rojo. -¡Oh mira la hora! Tenía que ir a reunirme con kiku ya que deseaba hacerme unas preguntas...hehehe...ya sabes...Kiku...el chinito...japonesito...asiático ese...listo y raro...hehehehehe...¡me voy!- Sonríe Elizabetha y huye del lugar.

Y ahí estaba Ludwig, solo. Decepcionado.

Decidió seguir el camino de piedras que daba hacia el puente que cruzaba un pequeño río, y que al otro lado estaba el edificio principal.

Este caminó y caminó, tropezando de vez en cuando, (en una de esas sus lentes cayeron al suelo, dañándose un poco). Ludwig se encontró con varias personas en su camino, hasta con el mismo Kiku, comprobando que hasta en eso le mentía la mujer de sus sueños.

Vaya decepción, pero así es el amor.

A Ludwig solo le quedaba avanzar, aunque probablemente solo sea una ridiculez, que a Ludwig le mienta una persona verdaderamente especial para él le partía su corazón en pequeñas piezas que caían en un frío lago de lágrimas. Estaba algo distraído y triste, y se terminó perdiendo en ese enorme patio que más parecía un bosque.

El alemán volteó para volver a su habitación y tropezó con alguien bastante pequeño. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que era Feliciano.

-¡Luddy!- Alzó la mirada el italiano que estaba caminando hecho bolita. -¡Que bueno que te encuentro! Como desperté y no te encontré decidí buscarte, pero olvidé mi suéter y me dio frío y después vi un pollito ¡y me perdí!- Empezó a sollozar el castaño siendo visto por el rubio que tanto quiere.

-Pues...no creo que debas alegrarte mucho, ya que yo igual estoy perdido.-

-Oh, ya veo...pues ¡dedperdámonos juntos!- dijo efusivo el italiano.

-¿eh? Ah, claro.-

-¡bien!- Feliciano le toma la mano al alemán y corrieron juntos siguiendo el camino de piedras, sin saber la dirección a donde iban, ni el destino al que querían llegar.

Cuando llegaron a un edificio se dieron cuenta que era el módulo principal donde estaba el transporte escolar, que los llevaban a cualquier parada/edificio de la escuela, así que tomaron el autobus que iba hacia la cafetería, antes de que se llene por el receso. Algo bastante curioso es que en toda la trayectoria Ludwig y Feliciano tuvieron las manos juntas. El italiano hizo caso omiso de eso, pero Ludwig estaba hasta las chanclas de lo rojo que se encontraba.

Miles de emociones circulaban por el cuerpo del alemán haciendo que este no parara de voltear a ver a Feliciano que estaba totalmente tranquilo y sereno. No era muy normal que digamos. Hasta que por fin el autobús se detuvo en la parada correspondiente y entraron al edificio con las manos juntas aún.

Era justo a tiempo, ya que el timbre sonó pocos segundos después de que estos llegaran a la cafetería. Ya era hora del descanso de los alumnos de 2do y 3ro. Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron a los meseros su comida. Aún seguían juntos y los amigos de Feliciano empezaron a aparecer viéndolos curiosos. A Alfred se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y tomó la mano de Arthur.

-¿Recuerdas que nuestro primer día de conocernos también fuimos a comer juntos por ahí?- susurró el americano al inglés en la oreja.

-¡Shut up! ¡Bitch!-

-Hahahahaha I love you too.-

-Feliciano...¿te llevas con esos tipos?- Preguntó algo perturbado el alemán.

-¡claro! Son bastante agradables y me dieron espacio en su mesa, y muy pronto en sus vidas. No creo que no tengan espacio para alguien como Luddy.-

-Feliciano...tu...-

-¡HEEEEEEY FELICHIANO!- Gritó el americano haciendo una pose "heroica" con su bandeja de comida. -Veo que estas con compañía, pero si puedo estar aquí. ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que sí, aquí hay espacio para todos mis amigos.- Sonrió tierno el pequeño Feliciano.

Y así, Alfred, Alejandro, Matthew, Arthur, Roderich y Kiku se sentaron junto con Feliciano y Ludwig volviéndose una mesa de solo alumnos populares.

El alemán supo adaptarse mas o menos a esa pequeña mesa llena de gente extraña, aunque se le hizo algo fácil ya que conocía a Roderich y un poco a Kiku y se llevaba con Feliciano por supuesto. Y en una mesa algo aproximada de ese lugar se encontraban los más populares de la escuela que eran Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, uno prusiano albino (hermano de Ludwig), otro francés y el otro un español con pinta de pedófilo, todos muy sensuales que se hacían llamar el "bad touch trio", todos de tercer año, y en esa mesa también se había colado una pequeña húngara, si, así es, la famosa Elizabetha, acosando al sexy Gilbert sin éxito alguno, como siempre. Pero esta vez solo volteaba a ver a Ludwig, triste de haberle mentido y preocupada de que se llegue a dar cuenta de las mentiras de todos los demás a lo largo de toda su vida.

Sonó el timbre para las siguientes clases.

Feliciano y Ludwig volvieron a irse juntos pero ahora Feliciano quería pasar el tiempo con Kiku, que le había dicho algo que entusiasmó de verdad al italiano.

Estaban solos en el jardín en un momento bastante soleado del día.

-Luddy, ¿estarás bien solito?-

-Claro que sí Feliciano, de eso no te preocupes, te veo en la habitación.-

-mmm...¡bien! Pero antes permíteme hacer algo.-

-vamos, hazlo- Entonces, a Ludwig se le fueron las palabras al sentir los pequeños y suaves labios de Feliciano sobre su mejilla que no tardó en comenzar a arder y ponerse como uno de esos tomates que tanto le gustan a Lovino.

-ve~ ve~ ¡nos vemos Luddy! ❤- Salió corriendo el italiano tomando el ascensor, y ya adentró despidió a Ludwig meneando la mano derecha de un lado al otro hasta que las puertas de este se cerraran.

El alemán seguía parado, sin palabras y sin aliento.

Era bastante confuso.

Su primer día y ese tipo ya se despedía de beso y le tomaba de las manos como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

Pero no era desagradable, para nada. Era su primer amigo y probablemente el único, aunque tenía esas pequeñas esperanzas de que la bola de raros esos también se llevaran con él; eran leves, pero las tenía.

Ludwig salió de su pequeño gran trance mental y se sentó en la misma banca donde había estado Elizabetha hace un par de horas.

El alemán sacó su teléfono y sus audífonos de su bolsillos, se colocó los auriculares en las orejas, le puso "play" al reproductor de música de su celular y cerró los ojos. Solo era él, su música y el viento que chocaba contra su fornido cuerpo y que hacía bailar a sus dorados cabellos. Eso era placentero, y más con esa canción que tanto le gustaba de una de sus voces preferidas. Este podía sentir como el coro de la canción "Ride" iba de acuerdo con los cantares de los pajarillos que andaban por ahí, y como el balancear de los árboles hacía soltar las pequeñas hojas que los conformaba y que caían por todo los rincones, incluso en el cuerpo del rubio.

El viento se volvía más violento y frío cuanto más avanzaba la canción, hasta que al final de este pudo sentir una helada gota resbalar por su mejilla, que era una lágrima de desesperación y no una gota de lluvia del que parecía provenir ya que el fuerte soleado de hace unos minutos se convertía en un cielo triste y nublado.

Porque Ludwig estaba desesperado, confundido y lastimado. No podía creer aún que su pequeña florecilla le mienta y no le tenga confianza y que en su primer día su único amigo le trate de una manera extraña y que este no haga algo al respecto.

Ya casi sin vida, el alemán limpió su mejilla con la manga de su uniforme y abrió sus ojos. Decidió volver a apagar su reproductor o pronto se volvería el rey del masoquismo de lo deprimentes que eran sus canciones. Y así se puso de pie y decidió comprar un cono de helado en uno de esas fuentes que estaban por ahí en el jardín. Caminó hacia la puerta principal de su edificio para así irse al otro extremo de este e irse a la enorme biblioteca donde estuvo horas y horas leyendo diferentes libros.

Sonó el timbre para el final de las clases, vio su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que ya eran las siete de la noche así que se fue de ahí. Y ya en la planta baja de su edifico se encontró a Kiku saliendo del ascensor lateral bastante agitado.

-¡Oh Ludwig-kun! Que extraño encontrarle por aquí, pensé que estaba con Feli-kun.- Dijo el japonés.

-¿cuanto tiempo has estado sin Feliciano?- preguntó preocupado Ludwig.

-Aproximadamente como una hora, pobresillo, de seguro salió a buscarle o algo así. Bueno, yo me retiro, un gusto saludarle.-

El asiático salió disparado hacia el jardín siendo perseguido por un turco y un griego que gritaban su nombre y que se golpeaban el uno al otro.

El alemán los miró algo confundido y subió por el mismo ascensor hacia el piso de su habitación. Corrió desesperado hasta que llegó a la 204.

Primero tocó la puerta y enseguida gritó Feliciano del otro lado con su voz ahogada un "¡Luddyyyyy!" y abrió la puerta, cayéndose en el acto.

Feliciano miró a Ludwig con sus ojos llorosos desde el suelo y sonrió enormemente, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a darle muchos besos en la mejilla al alemán con una velocidad como si no hubiera un mañana.

El rubio seguía parado anonado otra vez por la actitud del castaño. Este le tomó de la mano y lo invitó a pasar, entonces, Feliciano tomó de los hombros a su compañero y lo tumbó a la cama. El alemán abrió sus ojos como platos sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Feli...Feliciano...¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el ojiazul confundido y sumamente sonrojado.

-¡shhh!- Dirigió su dedo a los labios del rubio y le miró con su ceño algo fruncido. -No tienes derecho a hablar- poco a poco se ponía encima del alemán.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-No cumpliste tu promesa.-

-¿Cuál promesa?-

-Dijiste que nos veríamos en la habitación. Pensé que ya estarías aquí, yo ya quería verte.-

-Oh...Lo siento mucho, pero debes saber que ya nos estamos viendo en la habitación así que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.- Dijo Ludwig recuperando la compostura mientras alejaba la mano del italiano de él.

-Mmmh...tienes razón.-

-Si, la tengo.-

-Pero aún así te castigo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, así como oíste.- dijo serio el italiano. -No es tan feo de todos modos.-

-Amm...¿Qué es?-

-Dormirás conmigo a partir de hoy, todo el semestre.-

-¿PERO QUÉ?- Ludwig volvió a tumbarse a la cama.

-Si, así es. Que lástima. Pero tranquilo, soy lindo cuando duermo, no doy patadas ni ronco.-

El alemán volvió a tomar la compostura. -A ver jovencito, todo el día de hoy me demostraste que eres una gran persona...pero ¿por qué haces estas cosas tan raras? No lo entiendo.

-¿Acaso no te gustan, Luddy?-

-no es eso...me gusta...bueno no...pero...-

-Si es así la verdad es que no importa la razón o el por qué de mis acciones. Oye, ¿quieres pizza?- dijo Feliciano quitándose de encima de Ludwig cambiando de conversación.

-Aaahhhh...esta bien...- Se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡bien! Llamaré a la cocina para que nos traigan una.-

-Ok, mientras iré a ducharme.-

Ludwig se duchó, llegó la pizza junto con los hermanos de ambos, todos comieron juntos, vieron la televisión un rato y cuando llegó la hora de dormir Feliciano fue hacia el alemán y se acostó junto con él, aferrándose a su gran cuerpo. (Cabe destacar que el italianito solo dormía con sus bóxers puestos.)

Y así fue como empezó su ciclo escolar de Ludwig.

Y el maravilloso recorrido que tenía que hacer Feliciano para ganarse el cariño de ese chico de ojos azules que le hacía sentir nervioso.

* * *

**¡YEEEEY! Y así doy como iniciado oficialmente este fic Gerita QuQ ❤ Estos tres capítulos han sido como una introducción, el primero fue sobre Feliciano y su fetichín con sexys alemanes, el segundo fue algo así como: "Feliciano esta urgidín y ya dio el primer paso, y ahora es lo que piensa Alemania al respecto y también fuí algo más descriptiva para que se den como una idea de los lugares a donde van. **

**Y en otras noticias ¡GOMEEEEEEEEEN POR NO ACTUALIZAR! Me fui una semana a Cancún y no llevé compu y cuando regresé mi mierda esa ya no entraba a ninguna red de internet D: osea que pedo! y ahorita escribí todo este cap en mi iPhone e hice unos truquillos para que se suba :3 onhonhonhon. Y bueno, trataré de actualizar viernes, que ya salgo de vacaciones again pero esta vez si oficiales xD Ok bye bye y nos vemos en el próximo cap! :3 **


	4. El stalker odia la navidad

**Holi fujoshis. Rapidito diré algo... ah si, que que que ya tengo otras dos parejas para poner x3 Después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que no me gusta mucho el RoChu, así que pondré en cambio Rusia x Mexico :D (me gusta que mi país este con Rusia, aunque lo prefiero con Alfred o con españa .3. pero ellos ya tienen pareja, así que ni modos.) y la otra es Turquía x Japón x3 ¿por qué? porque si. ¿Y GRECIA? El hará trío ;) O no se con quien más ponerlo, pero también estará detrás de Kikín, pero nada serio con el. Y bueno, no los pondré en este capi porque no se xP Nah, no cierto. Todas las parejas se pondrán en el próximo cap, no les digo más porque sería spoiler (?) Ah, y tengan sus sartenes, grifos violadores, fierros golpeadores de parejas felices, etc, bien preparados porque en este tal vez no, pero en el próximo cap querrán matar a cierta persona arruina yaoi :D (y probablemente le querrán dar un madrazo a Feliciano por estúpido.) Bueno ya, lean xD**

* * *

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 4 - El stalker odia la navidad.

El despertador de Ludwig emitió un fuerte sonido, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos de par en par. El alemán metió su mano debajo de la almohada para así apagar la alarma de su teléfono celular.

Eran las 05:30 am y el rubio ya estaba despierto debido a su alarma. Aunque seguía acostado aún, debido a que Feliciano dormía con él y a la vez lo abrazaba bastante fuerte para que no escapase de su presencia. Vaya que era listo y posesivo ese italiano después de todo. Pensó.

Ludwig tomó su almohada y rápidamente la colocó debajo del brazo de Feliciano simulando que era el cuerpo del alemán. Este viendo que su plan funcionó caminó hacia el sanitario de la habitación. Fue sacando sus ropas y las colocó en un perchero que estaba en una esquina del inmenso baño, después abrió la llave caliente de la bañera para que empezara a llenarse y comenzó a lavarse los dientes primero. Ya después entró a la tina y se duchó.

Al salir del sanitario el alemán se dio cuenta que ya todos estaban despiertos.

-Ve~ Luddy te levantaste temprano~ ¡Me sentí muy solito!- Dijo el italiano inflando las mejillas.

-¿eeeh? ¿A que se refiere mi hermano? ¿En que andan metidos ustedes dos? Par de idiotas.- Preguntó indignado y molesto el mayor de los italianos.

Entonces Gilbert que era el único acostado decide levantarse rápidamente. (Cabe mencionar que dormía en la cama de arriba de la litera.) -Heeey Wesssst...¡auch!-Al momento de levantarse el albino golpeó su cabeza con el techo fuertemente llevándose un suspiro de parte de su hermano menor. -Ay...me pegué...¡Ven y dale un beso y abrazo a tu awesome hermano mayor!- Gilbert se estiró hacia abajo para abrazar a Ludwig y en una pérdida de equilibrio cayó al piso de cabeza.

Otro suspiro de parte de Ludwig, una carcajada de parte de Feliciano y un "que estúpido" de parte de Lovino resonaron en la habitación.

-Ayayayayyyy...Mi awesome cráneo...-Fué lo único que pudo decir el albino mientras frotaba su cabeza por el dolor.

-¡ten más cuidado, bruder!- Dijo Ludwig corriendo tras su hermano.

-hehehehe...-

El alemán ayudó a ponerse de pie a su hermano y todos siguieron a lo suyo.

Hubo un momento en que los cuatro solo quedaron en interiores y Feliciano no dudó en observar el cuerpo de cada uno, que sin duda el más fuerte y musculoso era el de Gilbert, seguido por su preciado Ludwig. Feliciano era el más tilico.

-Feliciano...que cuerpo el tuyo...- Dijo coqueto el albino.

Al italiano se le tiñeron las mejillas de un ligero tono rojizo por el comentario. -G...Gracias...Pero el tuyo es mucho más bueno Gilbert-

-Kesesesese~ Querido Feli, me gustaría informarte que ESTE CUERPO está siempre disponible para ti, lindura.-

El italiano menor se sonrojó un poco más y comenzó a reírse, mientras que los otros dos chicos se quedaron serios ya que no les agradó mucho el comentario de Gilbert. -¡Pones un dedo encima de Feliciano y te las verás conmigo!- Amenazaron ambos chicos.

-Hey hey hey...¡es broma! Hehehehehe ay...oye...espera...¡Tu no tienes por qué regañarme West!-

-¿cierto por qué lo amenazas? si el hermano del acosado aquí soy yo.-

Los tres pusieron su vista encima de Ludwig que no sabía qué decir.

-Amm...Feliciano es mi amigo...¡si! Mi amigo y quiero protegerlo de las idioteces de mi hermano...si, eso.- se excusó el rubio.

-Mas te vale, idiota. Aunque, la amenaza también va para ti...macho...macho este...- Lovino le dedicó una mirada asesina al rubio y siguió vistiéndose, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Ya cuando todos estaban listos Lovino empezó a revisar su mochila para ver si le faltaba algo. Y efectivamente se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¡Felicianoooooo!- gritó Lovino algo irritado.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Fratello...¿recuerdas cuando tiré tu teléfono al estanque por error? Pues mira, estuve ahorrando desde ese tiempo y te compré uno igual. Ten.- El italiano mayor le entrega una cajita a Feliciano con un iPhone dentro. Este no evita sonrojarse y sonreír.

-Muchas gracias Lovi, no era necesario. Pero lo aceptaré si así lo deseas. Después de todo ¡eres un gran hermano!- El castaño le da un abrazo a su hermano y vuelve a sonreír.

Ya eran a las 6:30 am y los chicos de la habitación 204 ya tenían que bajar a buscar su edificio y aula de clase.

-¡Ok Lovi nos vemos en el descanso! bye bye Gilbert...Luddy. ¡Tu vienes conmigo!- Dijo Feliciano saliendo de la habitación y despidiendo a sus compañeros.

-Si, si. Ya voy.- Respondió el alemán.

Ambos compañeros estaban caminando muy pegados el uno a otro, aunque Feliciano estaba más ocupado en su nuevo teléfono.

-Luddy. ¿Me das tu número telefónico?-

-Ah, si.- Le dice el número.

-Genial. Ve~ Oye, oye. No es por ser chismoso o indiscreto. Pero ¿acaso Elizabetha y Gilbert ya andan?-

-¿perdón?-

-Que si Elizabetha y Gilbert tienen una relación...Es que acabo de ver que ella puso en sus estados de Facebook cosas medio raras.-

-¿Facebook?-

-¿eh? ¿Acaso no conoces Facebook?-

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pueda ser.-

-Ve~ ¡Que raro eres Luddy! Facebook es una red social donde puedes agregar a tus amigos y conocidos y ver lo que hacen, las fotos que ponen, etc.-

-Suena interesante...-

-¿Tienes iPhone, no? Puedes descargar la aplicación y crearte una cuenta desde ahí.-

-Eh, ok. Lo haré al rato que tenemos que bajar a clases.-

En ese momento Feliciano apretó el botón del ascensor y bajaron juntos hacia el edificio principal, de ahí tomaron el transporte escolar que los traslado al edificio "C" donde estaban todas las aulas de clase y espacios de trabajo. Subieron dos tramos de escaleras eléctricas para ir al segundo piso y al final corrieron hacia el último salón de clases del pasillo.

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta que no eran los primeros pero era temprano de todos modos. Se encontraron con Kiku y Matthew, junto con otros chicos que no conocían.

Ludwig tomó una banca de la primera fila y Feliciano hizo lo mismo, pero la que escogió estaba pegada a la ventana y al lado izquierdo del alemán. Ahí estuvieron bastante tiempo, acomodando sus cosas y en algún momento platicaron también. Poco a poco iban llegando más alumnos, unos con pinta de extraños y otros se veían bastante aburridos. Hasta que llegó la profesora.

-Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento por favor que va a empezar mi clase.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos y pusieron atención a su maestra, Feliciano se veía bastante emocionado.

-Bien, mi nombre es Beatriz Kirsch y los acompañaré en la clase de orientación y tutoría, por supuesto que seré su maestra principal. Es decir, yo los acompañaré en todos los eventos especiales y seré yo la que los organizará de lugar, orden, entre otros. He leído una y otra vez sus expedientes así que no es necesario que me digan sus nombres, así como también ya se como es su comportamiento y sus habilidades. Para empezar, ¿alguna pregunta? Alcen la mano si tienen alguna.

-Yo tengo una, profesora.- Mencionó Kiku serio con el brazo hacia arriba. -¿Cuándo y cómo organizaremos nuestros eventos especiales?-

-Buena pregunta señorito Honda. Me enorgullece decirte que nuestros eventos serán organizados el mismo día de hoy y que será bajo el cargo de su servidora, el presidente y vicepresidente escolar y los jefes de clase. Me parece que en este aula se encuentran nuestras autoridades, ¿no? Pónganse de pie.-

Y así, Kiku, Ludwig y un joven rubio de ojos cafés se pusieron de pie.

-Para los que no me conocen yo soy kiku Honda y me llena de orgullo decirles que llevo el cargo de presidente escolar.-

-Yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt y yo tengo el cargo de ser vicepresidente.-

-Y yo soy Tino y seré su jefe aula. ¡Un gusto!-

De repente, la puerta se azota abriendo paso a Alfred.

-¡Joven Jones! ¡Llegando tarde a su primer día de clases! ¡¿Cómo se atreve!?-

-¡Sorry teacher! Es que el hero vió un pollito amarillo atrapado en un árbol y tuve que ir a ayudarlo. ¡Y el lunático de Gilbert Beilschmidt me lo quitó diciendo que ese pollito es muy awesome para mí!-

Ludwig y Matthew solo apartaron la mirada avergonzados por el comportamiento infantil de sus hermanos.

-¡Ahg! ¡Siéntese Alfred!- refunfuñó la maestra molesta y señalando los bancos.

-Yes, teacher. - Respondió el rubio corriendo a sentarse al asiento de atrás de Feliciano.

La clase prosiguió y el italiano estaba más que fascinado con los temas de halloween, navidad, y otras fiestas que tanto le gustan a él. Hasta que el timbre sonó para el primer receso.

Ya en el "grupito del gringo y Feliciano"...

-¿Qué haces Luddy?- preguntó Feliciano cauteloso.

-Estoy...haciendo mi cuenta de Facebook...- Respondió Ludwig mirando totalmente concentrado hacia su teléfono.

-Ve~ ¡Genial! ¿Ya tienes foto de perfil?-

-¿eh? Ah...estoy en eso...-

-Ve~ ¡Tomémosla ahora!- El italiano tomó el teléfono y con la mano izquierda alzó el teléfono para que en la foto salieran él y Ludwig, sin importar que media escuela los estuviera viendo. -A ver Luddy, di ¡pastaaaaa!- Feliciano dio click al botón de cámara y enseguida aparecieron retratadas las caras de ambos, el castaño con una enorme sonrisa y el alemán con una cara de "mátenme" con una gota de sudor deslizándose por un lado del rostro de este que para Feliciano se le hacía una toma muy atractiva de Ludwig.

-Bien, ya tenemos la foto...ahora falta hacerme amigo de Elizabe...-

-¿Cómo te llamas en face?- Preguntó Feliciano interrumpiéndolo.

-ah...Ludwig Beilschmidt...-

-Oh...¡Yo soy Feli Vargas! ¡Agrégame!-

-¿eh? Ah si, ya lo hago...después agrego a Elizabetha para revisar su perfil un buen rato...he...he...he...- El italiano retrocedió un poco de su asiento temblando de miedo por la expresión que Ludwig había puesto, su boca estaba sonriente, pero no era una sonrisa muy "normal", además que sus ojos estaban brillantes y la postura en que se había puesto hizo que todo arriba de su nariz estuviera en sombras. Totalmente aterrador.

-¿Lu-Lud...Luddy?-

-¡Ah si! Oh Dios mío, Ludwig, compostura por favor.- Se dijo a sí mismo Ludwig volviendo a tomar su estado original sin despegar ojo del teléfono.

Pasó el receso, todos comieron y el alemán se la había pasado haciendo amigos en Facebook con cualquier persona que haya publicado algo en el muro de Elizabetha o cualquier persona que ella haya etiquetado,lo conociera o no lo conociera.

Al italiano le pareció absurdo, pero reconoció que así es el amor. Se levantaron de sus asientos al escuchar el toque y caminaron hasta la parada de transporte escolar.

-Hey...Luddy...¿cómo te enteraste que eras vicepresidente?

-Pues, hoy en la mañana antes de irnos a clase revisé mis horarios y demás papeles y venía una carta de agradecimiento que decía: Feliciades joven Beilschmidt, se ha ganado el orgullo de ser vicepresidente en las votaciones de maestros y docentes. Y pues yo me quedé paralizado y confundido que me notificaran de esa manera tan vil sobre mi importante cargo, que para colmo nunca me preguntaron si realmente quería hacerlo o no. Te iba a decir pero después hablaste sobre eso del Facebook y me quedé pensativo.

-Oh ya veo...- Dijo el italiano mientras subía al autobús escolar y se sentaba junto con Ludwig. -Que bueno que me dices. La verdad es que ya te iba a reclamar de por qué no me habías dicho hahahaha, cuando la culpa la tuve yo desde un principio.-

-No, claro que no. Para nada Feliciano. Soy yo y mi obsesión con Elizabetha...-

-Que va Luddy. Me siento bastante mal que no pueda hacer nada para que ella se fije en ti, porque, uno no puede obligar a otra persona a que corresponda sus sentimientos. Eso se gana con amor y confianza, y yo siento que tú te conformas con el simple hecho de poder estar a su lado.-

-Lo sé, pero, aún así, ella está en las mismas que yo y si ella no despierta de su obsesión entonces jamás me hará caso.-

-Entonces, ¡déjala!- Comentó el castaño efusivo. -Es decir, olvida tus sentimientos hacia ella. Si abandonas esa obsesión no cambiará nada en su relación, seguirán igual. En cambio te sentirás mejor porque ya lo que ella diga sobre Gilbert no te dolerá y así tu tendrás los ojos y corazón abierto para alguien más.-

-Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, Feliciano. Además, ¿Quién más se va a fijar en mi?- Ludwig comentó bajando la cabeza, triste y desganado, mirando hacia la ventana apreciando todo el campus, a lo lejos, viendo a su húngara caminando con el trío de idiotas más popular de la escuela.

-Luddy...- Dijo Feliciano acercándose más al alemán mientras le tomaba la mano haciendo que este volteara a verlo sonrojado. -Siempre va a haber alguien que te quiera, solo tienes que ver a través de lo que tienes y te darás cuenta que esa persona siempre estuvo ahí, a tu lado. Solo que tú te negaste a verla.-

-Feliciano...yo...tu...-

-Shhhh...Ya te dije, solo tienes que ver más allá de lo que tu mente cree. ¡Y lo encontrarás!-

-Ya veo...- El alemán volvió a voltear decidido a ver otra cosa que no fuera la húngara, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a Feliciano contento cantando una canción sobre pasta, que seguramente había inventado en ese mismo momento. Entonces Ludwig se llevó una mano a la frente, algo molesto.

El autobús paró en el edificio "B" y ambos caminaron hacia el foro que daba un escenario enorme con una capacidad de soportar cientos de personas, además de tener cinco camerinos y una sala enorme de clases. En esa cosa colosal se llevaría a cabo la clase de teatro donde organizarían parte de los eventos especiales, pero esta vez todo primero y alumnos con cargos mayores estaban presentes.

La clase estuvo tranquila y volvieron a tratar casi de los mismos temas que en la clase anterior, solo que en la perspectiva de "teatro". Además que era mucho más chistoso ya que los maestros eran unos franceses, señor y señora jóvenes bastante amigables y raros a la vez, eran perversos e inocentes, daban miedo de algún modo. A Ludwig no les dieron mucha gracia ya que les recordaban al amigo lunático y pervertido de su hermano. Pero al llegar al tema de navidad las cosas se volvieron más oscuras para el alemán.

-Y bien...como papel principal tenemos a Elizabetha como nuestra virgen María.- Dijo la profesora mientras que la nombrada pasaba al frente.

-Y como nuestro José, que al principio el que teníamos planeado se ha negado, y nuestra segunda opción se ha negado también, utilizaremos a su hermano menor que es nada más que Feliciano Vargas.- Presentó el profesor al muchacho que se había quedado en blanco, y caminaba al escenario junto con la virgen María tambaleante y sin querer mirar a Ludwig.

Porque ya sabían que iba a pasar en la obra de la pastorela. Los directores que eran los mismos profesores eran franceses y ellos habían modificado la obra original. Solo un poco.

Y el final no era nada bueno.

No, no lo era.

-Hijos míos, quiero que actúen esta obra con pasión, que se vean sus ganas de representar a ese papel que más que un simple papel es un nuevo personaje, un nuevo "yo" que los renovará y los hará aprender muchas cosas. Y por favor, ¡protagonistas! Que el beso, que ese beso sea el más sensual, fuerte e inocente que todo el público haya visto en su vida.- Dijo la maestra siendo tomada de los brazos del otro maestro haciendo un movimiento como si su torso cayera al piso con una mano en la cabeza tipo enamorada desalmada.

-Pero profesora, esto es una pastorela. No una película porno.- Dijo Feliciano algo aturdido todavía.

Ludwig lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos, imaginando a Feliciano y a Elizabetha en algo más que un beso. Entró a Facebook en su teléfono para no escuchar los comentarios de los profesores y Feliciano, así que entró a "inicio" y se encontró con el nuevo estado de Elizabetha que decía: Emocionada mil por la obra que se llevará en Navidad, ¡prepara tus labios, encanto!-

El rubio alzó una ceja en señal de confusión, ya que era bastante confuso, Elizabetha quería a Gilbert, no a Feliciano. Lo más seguro es que era un plan para dar celos o algo así. El alemán alzó la vista y vio a los profesores haciendo drama con el italiano y una húngara bastante coqueta, mientras que los otros estaban muy ocupados leyendo el libreto.

Al menos a Ludwig no le tocó ser un arbusto o un árbol porque hubiera muerto de rabia. Aparte de hacer el oso no conviviría mucho con los personajes principales, pero por suerte no era así. Era uno de los reyes magos y en una parte tenía que demostrarle "mucho amor" al niño Dios y a sus padres también. A veces le podían caer bien esos franceses locos y sus tontas adaptaciones.

Los maestros terminaron con los protagonistas y fueron con los reyes magos, que eran por supuesto Ludwig, Alejandro y un ruso llamado Iván que cursaba tercer grado.

Pasó el tiempo rápido y terminó el primer día de clases "oficial" y ahora los alumnos podían vestirse como querían e ir a cualquier parte del campus que no fueran aulas de clase.

El italiano y el alemán fueron juntos a su habitación totalmente callados.

-Luddy yo...yo no quiero que pienses que acepté ser José y te dije todas esas cosas solo para estar con Elizabetha. Ella misma me dijo que aceptó ser María solo para darle celos a Gilbert. Pero por favor. No pienses que soy un mal amigo y un aprovechado...yo te am...¡yo amo a otra persona!- Dijo el italiano haciendo posición de perrito en una de las camas de las dos literas.

-Bien, bien. No hay necesidad que te disculpes. No pensé en eso y no me gustaría que fuese así, además de que yo tengo mis acercamientos con Elizabetha de todos modos. Y si tu dices que alguien más te gusta pues, me parece bien.- Mencionó Ludwig serio recostándose a un lado de Feliciano, puso sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Luddy...- Susurró el italiano. -Luddy...¿no te preguntas quién me gusta?- Dijo el castaño poniéndose encima del alemán.

-No en lo absoluto.- Respondió sin abrir sus ojos aún.

-¿Si fueras tú? ¿Que harías Ludwig?- Dijo Feliciano aún más coqueto y cada vez más cerca del rostro de Ludwig.

-¿Si fuera yo?- Dijo el alemán viendo a Feliciano con una mirada sensual sin darse cuenta. -Pues, si fuera yo...-Dijo con voz ronca y sexy y tomó a Feliciano de la cadera y la pegó con su cuerpo, entonces giraron rápidamente y el alemán quedó ahora en cuatro encima del pequeño castaño. -Si fuera yo pues te diría que...que te dejes de bromas y que tengo hambre.- El rubio se levantó de la cama serio otra vez y abrió el pequeño frigorífico que estaba en la pequeña cocina de su habitación.

-¡Bubububu Luddy! ¡Sólo piensas en comer!.- El italiano hizo un puchero.

-¡hahahahaha! ¡Mira quién habla!-

Y así, los hermanos de ambos llegaron juntos y salieron un rato al jardín los cuatro. Sin darse cuenta que ahora sus días se habían convertido en pequeñas rutinas. Todos los días, ya que todos se despertaban, Ludwig siempre era el primero en bañarse y cuando salía del baño todos hacían bromas entre ellos. Después de sus clases siempre pasaban cosas raras entre ellos además de que en la comida siempre estaban juntos, y aunque a veces Gilbert se iba de fiesta en la habitación de alguno de sus amigos locos, él siempre regresaba a cenar con los otros tres. Feliciano y Ludwig dormían juntos y la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Al alemán le agradaba esa nueva vida y Feliciano no podía ser más feliz.

Y llegó Octubre 30.

* * *

**Octubre treinta, mi cumpleaños :,D 3 (?) Okno, se que ya pasó Halloween xD pero es necesario esto °^° Ese Ludwig es un stalker mil xD Se parece a mí el weon ._. Ah y porfi, no me maten si les arruiné el yaoi mágico (?) ya pasará, ya pasará. Y si se preguntaban en quien me basé en hacer a los profesores de teatro pues me inspire en uno de mis shinigamis favoritos, si así es, Grell. ¡Todo el odio a Elizabetha! :DDDD Yey. Okno. Debí poner a Seychelles para que me diera más gusto bullynearla (? Hungría no me cae tan mal :c en algunos fics he llegado hasta amarla, pero... bueh, no importa. Ah y si se preguntaban quien es Tino (¿en serio lo hacen?) Bueno, por si no sabían, Tino es Finlandia ;3 Bueno me largo bye :D**


	5. Ya no hay respeto

**¡Hooola genteeee! Tiempo desaparecida y sin actualizar :'C merezco pena de muerte D: Pero bueno, al fin les traigo este capítulo lleno de amor :'3 Bueno, para empezar: NO ME ARROJEN TOMATES/MALDICIONES RUSAS/ ETC. POR ESTE CAPÍTULO. Sé que les arruinará el yaoi...un poco. (Un chingo.) Pero pero pero pero ay, no se enojen criaturas D': Solo será este capi y ya :3 Todos los demás seguirán siendo cosas gays y esas cosas homosexuales que tanto nos gusta. ❤ Y bueno, me desviví en poner todas las parejas que tenía planeadas pero osea, no puedo, es mucho ;A; Tenía planeado poner Sufin y DenNor, así como un poco más de Usuk y RusMex y muchos más pero no pude :( Pero en los siguientes habrá más, ¿ok? :3 *ojosdeperrito* Y bueno, este capi es mucho ecchi :S Y me querrán matar con lo más cercano que tengan C: Pero todo esto lo hago porque es esencial D: Y bueno, como posdata les digo algo que, en los reviews me dejan muchos así de que Italia es un aventado directo mil xD Y pues, esa es la idea :3 de echo, en Hetalia si se dan cuenta él es así pero no solo con Doitsu, CON TODOS! Y bueno, aquí lo hice menos puta :D Ok ya, me calmo. Lean criaturitas del señor. x3 **

**PD2: Etto~ Para los que no sabían, hay algunos países que sus nombres humanos no son tan famosos o no existen. Así que he inventado uno y buscado otros. He aquí algunos: _H__eracles_-Grecia. Selena-Seychelles (**inventado.**) _Sadiq-Turquía. Feliks-Polonia. Katsuya-Ucrania. Natalia-Belarus._**

* * *

**__Hetalia no me pertenece. **

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Ya no hay respeto.

30 de Octubre. 05:30 am. Habitación 219 edificio A zona b.

Un japonés estaba tocando la puerta de esta habitación serio y despreocupado con el fin de hablar con las personas que se encontraban dentro.

-Buenos días a todos, gomenasai si los he levantado. Vengo a platicar sobre el evento de mañana si no les molesta.- Dijo el japonés.

-¡Ya voy, Kiku!.- Se escuchó una voz femenina del interior de la sala a la vez de unos fuertes y rápidos pasos.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Kiku a la habitación de las chicas del club de diseño y decoración. Pero, no pasó como el japonés había planeado. El pensó mucho antes que en el momento en que él entrara a platicar, las chicas ya estarían arregladas y en uniforme. Y no en ropa interior. Cabe mencionar que en esa habitación se encontraba Elizabetha.

-¡Pasa, Kiku! Sin pena.- Dijo riéndose una chica morena proveniente de Seychelles.

-Eh...Buenos días...se-se...señoritas...ve-veo que todavía...etto~ -Kiku tragó saliva. -todavía no están arregladas...Lasss esperaré afuera...- Dijo para darse la vuelta y salir, la morena que le había abierto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Sería una lástima que te fueras Kikín...quédate un ratico más...- Dijo en forma seductora la morena.

-Selena ya déjalo en paz...- Dijo una joven rubia bastante voluptuosa proveniente de Ucrania. -No te preocupes Kiku ella es Selena, no la conoces porque se la pasado de floja y no ha asistido a las juntas del club por andar ahí de ofrecida con otros chicos. -

-¡shhhh! Silencio Katsuya. Ah, un gusto Kiku Honda.- Dijo Selena coqueta y cerrando un ojo.

-Osea, Selena deja de ser una gata.- Dijo otra rubia completamente plana y de ojos verdes.

-Eh...Disculpa Katsuya, ¿Esta quién es? ¿No se encuentra Natalia con ustedes?-

-Ehh...Ella en realidad es Feliks Lukasiewicz y pues...ah...es hombre.- Dijo Elizabetha con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo permitió la escuela tener a un HOMBRE en una habitación llena de chicas? ¿Y por qué rayos tiene puesto un sostén?.-

-Es para aparentar, baby.- Dijo el chico.

-Lo siento por no haberlo dicho antes, de echo él también está en el club pero también se va de putita con Selena. Y bueno, mi hermana se encuentra en otra habitación ya que se salía y caminaba hasta la habitación de mi hermano Iván para acosarlo...y la llevaron hasta el último piso del edificio, aún así ella no se alojaba con nosotros. Y en el caso de Feliks hubo un error en la transferencia de papeles poniendo como sexo el de mujer, además de que su apariencia no lo ayuda mucho y pues se quedó con nosotras, pero es súper gay así que no pasa nada. Además todos los profesores creen que es una chica fresa súper machorra porque usa pantalón.- Dijo la ucraniana.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Kiku con un tic en el ojo. -Lo reportaré después...- Comentó entre dientes en un leve susurro.

-¡Pero que va! Se hace tarde y nos tenemos que vestir. Espero y no te incomode Kiku, platicaremos sobre eso al mismo tiempo en que nos ponemos nuestros uniformes, no te molesta. ¿Verdad?.- Dijo la húngara .

-No...en lo absoluto...- Dijo el pelinegro serio.

Entre incómodos momentos como sostenes fuera de su lugar o bragas muy abajo, Kiku aguantó como los machos y se mantuvo al margen de su comportamiento ya que ninguna le gustaba y ninguna le hacía latir su corazón ni poner nervioso como cierta persona. Ninguna se comparaba. Y eso lo hacía sentir tan homosexual.

Platicaron y platicaron. Todas las chicas eran muy groseras, a excepción de la ucraniana que se comportó muy dulce y gentil, la única madura de las cuatro.

Las chicas (?) aportaron todas sus ideas para el toque final de la decoración del evento. Así como espantos extras y pequeños hoyos que liberaran un tipo de líquido viscoso por el lugar. Todas las ideas eran bastante creativas y originales, pero la que merecía el premio era la idea de Feliks de poner a una calavera de utilería sentada en una silla con una calabaza abierta llena de condones con un cartelito diciendo: "Dulce o truco". Y aunque sonase muy vulgar a Kiku le pareció buena idea.

-Bien...dadas las circunstancias, no podemos obligar a nuestros alumnos a no tener relaciones en el evento ya que será imposible, la conducta de nuestros compañeros es bastante extraña a esta edad y será mejor contribuir a una sana y segura diversión regalando dulces y esos artefactos. Me da mucha pena ver que nuestros jóvenes piensan que el sexo es todo pero es mejor a que al menos lo hagan con seguridad para cualquier cosa...en el receso llamaré a una distribuidora...y obligaré a nuestro director a darle un taller de educación sexual a estos niños después...-

-¡Hahahahaha! Oh Kiku eres un loquillo. Ah y alcohol. El alcohol nunca debe de faltar.- Comentó Feliks.

-¡Eso si que no!- Respondió el japonés algo atareado. -¿Eh?¡ Oh por Kamisama son las 06:17, llegaré tarde a mi clase!-

-Kiku calma, la primer clase empieza en una hora.- Dijo Selena.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, debo estar presente para ver si todas nuestras aulas están en condiciones para clase.- Respondió atareado el asiático.

-Oh ya veo, como te hicimos perder bastante tiempo te ayudaremos a checar, ¿va? Te mandaremos el reporte de las aulas por teléfono.- Dijo Katsuya.

-Oh amigas mías muchas gracias. Antes que nada, ¿Todo está listo? Para que así ya solamente nos veamos en la tarde a arreglar todo.

-Claro que si Kiku. Anda vamos o nosotras también perderemos clase.- Mencionó Elizabetha tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta para salir junto con los demás.

Al llegar al edificio de clases todos tomaron camino distinto, checaron toda aula existente y mandaron su reporte a Kiku, todo fue de maravilla y el japonés pudo entrar a su aula a unos 10 minutos antes de su clase.

Pasaron las clases, el recreo y Kiku hizo lo que debía de hacer, como llamar a la distribuidora y mandar dos quejas a la dirección como la sugerencia de taller de sexualidad para ayudar a la conducta indecente de sus compañeros y la equivocación de papeleo de Feliks. Al final del día se sintió satisfecho con su actuar excelente y responsable. Y fue con las chicas de decoración para ayudar con el montaje del evento.

Al caer la noche todo estaba listo, así como el montaje, decoración, efectos especiales, disfraces, entre otras cosas. Como también la transferencia de habitación del pobre Feliks.

Otro día triunfal para el presidente de clase.

31 de Octubre. 4:00 pm.

-Ve~ ve~ Luddy...¿cómo me veo con este atuendo?- Dijo Feliciano tímido, rojo hasta las orejas. Llevaba puesto una camisa a cuadros de manga larga de botones abierta, dejando paso a otra playera negra por debajo que decía "Kitten", también tenía unas mallas negras que cubrían todas sus piernas y encima unos shorts chiquitos, en los pies traía unos converse rojos. En el cabello tenía una gorra gris estilo hipster con unas orejas de gatito y en el rostro tenía pintado una nariz y bigotes de gato.

A Ludwig le brillaron los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo salvajemente. -Te ves...muy lindo...Feliciano...realmente lindo...- El alemán tenía puesto una camisa blanca con manchas de "sangre", una capa roja, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos de vestir oscuros. Además de que se había puesto contactos de color rojo. Así como unos colmillos falsos. Y su piel fue maquillada para lucir pálido y con grandes ojeras.

-Ludwig se ve guapo...que guapo es Luddy...- Dijo Feliciano sonrojadito apegándose al cuerpo del alemán, colocó su dedo pulgar en los labios de este y presionó un poco. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces hermano?- Dijo Lovino molesto.

-¡Nada! Ve~ ve~- El italiano saltó de un lado a otro después de separarse de su amigo. Lovino apartó la mirada para así seguir maquillándose. En realidad su disfraz era casi el mismo que el de su hermano menor solo que su color era azul y el de Feliciano era rojo. Además que sus shorts eran más grandes y largos y no llevaba puesto mallas si no medias hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. Igual se veía súper gay.

Y Gilbert, bueno Gilbert se estaba tomando fotos en el baño porque decía que se veía más awesome de lo normal. Si el solo tenía unos jeans con unos converse negros y una sudadera negra con alas y cuernos de diablo integrados.

Pero que importaba eso, era halloween y era tiempo de divertirse a lo "hardcore" después de días de escuela.

Los cuatro ya estaban listos y bien preparados para salir a la fiesta, que estaba profesionalmente montada y planeada, sin ninguna pizca faltante de terror. Entre ellos estaba la atracción más aterradora que no era la típica casa de los sustos, si no el mismísimo jardín, que lo habían convertido en un cementerio maldito, con lápidas y tumbas por doquier, búhos de grandes ojos escondidos entre la penumbra de las ramas, murciélagos volando por los cielos, neblina rozando los suelos y gracias al sistema de sonido escolar pusieron ambientación que daba la ilusión que realmente uno estaba en un lugar maldito. Y claro, no faltaba el gran estanque convertido en la famosa "laguna de la perdición" donde el agua ahora era un líquido extraño y verdoso, donde habían pecesitos muertos sobresaliendo del agua, así como sangre flotando y pequeñas cruces de madera también. En los árboles habían partes rasguñadas donde habían palabras y marcas de sangre, así como algunos muñecos de bebé sucios sin cabeza o sin cuerpo en las ramas, y el mejor árbol era el que estaba al lado del estanque, con un cuerpo ahorcado y ensangretado así como un enorme pentagrama debajo hecho de un polvo blanco y unas velas a cada vértice.

Era de día, estaba claro y uno entraba al jardín y ya se cagaba de miedo. Por suerte ese mismo día estaba totalmente nublado y ayudaba a que se viera más terrorífico.

La cafetería estaba decorada totalmente diferente a lo usual, en un estilo gótico. Con las paredes rojas con siluetas doradas. Y bordes de madera con pilares de este mismo material. El suelo era de madera chirriante y el mobiliario parecía haber sido sacado de la casa de mi tatarabuela. Y claro, el menú era asqueroso a lo visual, porque en el sabor seguía siendo una delicia. Los meseros estaban vestidos de espectros y la música eran canciones en órgano. La iluminación solo era gracias a velas y candelabros. En la biblioteca pasaba algo similar.

En los laboratorios de química y biología mostraban partes y órganos humanos así como de animales. También habían fetos de algunos animales y otras cosas extrañas.

En las paradas de transporte escolar estaban pisadas y gotas de sangre en el suelo, así como extremidades humanas tiradas que al parecer habían sido degolladas por el transporte. El letrero del mapa estaba cubierto de sarro y sangre con palabras que decían: help me y cosas similares. Los autobuses estaban oxidados por fuera y de estilo gótico por dentro, los choferes llevaban traje de vestir y los intendentes también, pero lucían pálidos y su mirada siempre estaba perdida.

Esas fueron unas cuantas de las muchas cosas que hicieron llorar y mojarse en los pantalones al pobre de Feliciano que iba del brazo del alemán. Ludwig le daba seguridad siempre, el italiano se sentía a salvo a su lado. Ambos iban en el autobús escolar para ir ya al jardín que venían de comer, en una parada se subió una pareja bastante extraña, un Jason (con todo y motosierra.) y un Scream. Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a Feliciano, el Scream lo saludó moviendo sus dedos delicadamente y sacó un cuchillo de una bolsa oculta en su traje y amenazó a matar al italiano al alzar su brazo con este. El Jason solo reía y Feliciano lloraba, Ludwig puso su cuerpo protegiendo al pequeño viendo bastante nervioso a la pareja, hasta que no aguantaron más y estallaron de risa, ambos hicieron a un lado las máscaras y resultaron ser Alfred y Arthur, siendo el americano Jason y Arthur Scream.

-Tu gringo estúpido, somos amigos y me caes muy bien pero me encantaría comentarte que haz hecho llorar a mi Feliciano tú y tu amigovio o lo que sea.- Dijo Ludwig abrazando al italiano que estaba temblando, inundado de miedo.

Los chicos se miraron y se agacharon para sobarle la espalda al pequeño. -Sorry Feliciano, no pensamos en que te ibas a poner así.- Dijo el inglés con un tono suave y acogedor. El italiano levantó la mirada inseguro y asintió temeroso.

La pareja se sentó en los asientos de enfrente a Feliciano y Ludwig y platicaron con ellos en todo el recorrido.

Al llegar al jardín Felciano soltó un gemido y se colocó detrás del alemán temeroso y muriendo de miedo. El alemán solo caminó para entrar al lugar y así apreciar el laborioso trabajo de Kiku, él y las chicas de decoración.

Se sentaron en una banca y platicaron bastante tiempo, estaban abrazados, no importaba si alguien los volteara a ver raro. Ludwig siempre estaría para proteger a Feliciano.

Pasaron las horas y poco a poco fué oscureciendo, ya iba llegando la hora de que fueran a la fiesta. El evento era una mezcla de discoteca tenebrosa, en el salón de eventos, obvio. Esta vez no estaba prendida ninguna luz excepto las velas y la iluminación de discoteca, así como la bola de disco y la pista de baile de varios colores. Había una barra donde los meseros vestían de espectros y servían diferentes bebidas exóticas (sin alcohol) así como botanas de formas y texturas extravagantes. En el segundo piso, que era un balcón viendo todo para el primer piso estaban los DJ's que eran Arthur y Alfred con todo y disfraces. Solo estarían un rato pero querían compartir sus temas.

Feliciano y Ludwig estaban inseguros, el alemán no era muy bueno socializando y Feliciano, aunque era muy fiestero tenía pena y miedo, así que se sentaron en las bancas de la barra y pidieron algunas bebidas.

Recorriendo todo el lugar se encontraba Lovino, que huía de todas las chicas que se morían por su ser. Porque cierto, era muy guapo. Y era lindo, y tenía dinero.

Pero, harto ya de que tanta chica no le dejara disfrutar la fiesta, el italiano mintió y dijo que iba a ir al baño, entonces a las chicas comenzaron gritar de emoción. (?) Las mujeres a su alrededor en vez de irse se acercaron más a él y empezaron a tocarlo y acariarlo, Lovino estaba ya estaba frustrado y salió corriendo. Las chicas lo persiguieron pero él no dejó de correr, hasta que, una mano la jaló a su cuerpo y la escondió en un pasillo que daba al baño de hombres. Vaya suerte.

-Grazie...- Dijo Lovino con la mano del extraño en su cintura y apegado al cuerpo de este, el italiano levantó su rostro y observó que era el amigo de Gilbert. El español ese. -Bah...- Comentó sonrojado y molesto, aunque no conocía al tipo le caía mal, no tenía la más mínima simpatía hacia él, aunque, los rumores eran justamente como él había escuchado, era un español muy atractivo.

-Lovino Vargas...- Comentó en voz baja el español, lo miró a los ojos y acercó su rostro hacia la de él, sin soltarlo.

-¿Qué mierda haces?- Preguntó Lovino sonrojado y confundido. Vio en Antonio unos ojos inundados en deseo. -¿Qué rayos? ¿En qué estás pensando pedazo de animal? ¡Suéltame!-

Antonio rió y puso sus labios sobre los de Lovino.

Oh, mierda.

El español tomó las caderas del italiano y las colocó junto a las suyas y así mismo pasó su pierna derecha entre las de Lovino para sentir "el calor" de este. Lovino comenzó a jadear bastante y se movió de un lado a otro para poder escapar de las sucias manos del ojiverde, pero al moverse y sentir el roce de la pierna de Antonio en su miembro se excitó un poco.

Las lenguas de ambos empezaron a jugar entre ellas, Antonio tenía una cara de satisfacción y Lovino solo tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rosadas, porque lo disfrutaba y al español no se le pudo hacer más lindo. Lovino dejó de forcejear y bajó lentamente sus manos hacía el cierre de su short, desabrochó su cinturón, bajó su cremallera y bajo de su ropa interior empezó a tocarse a sí mismo. Cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de esto se separó del italiano para contemplar la escena.

-Tu...tu que me vez imbécil...¿Por qué paras?- Dijo Lovino sonrojado, viendo hacia el español que lo veía con los ojos grandes y brillantes y con las mejillas rojas.

-Lovinito...¿Quieres que siga?- Preguntó el español desabrochándose el pantalón para masturbarse también.

-¡C...Claro que quiero!- Dijo molestó Lovino. -Es decir...Si...Si vas a comenzar algo tienes que terminarlo...- El italiano gimió por el placer que le causaba su mano y el ver a Antonio de esa manera le estaba excitando aún más.

-...Lovino...- El español se abalanzó hacia el italiano y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Por el pasillo donde estos dos estaban iba pasando Kiku, para chechar el ambiente, pero al ver al español y al italiano brincó del susto, ya que no era la única pareja que había visto ya. En su interior hubo un sentimiento de decepción ya que habían muchas parejas manoseándose ya y el ni siquiera tenía un amigo o alguna novia con quien estar. Sus amigos estaban por otro lado, divirtiéndose, nadie lo necesitaba. Entre los pensamientos emos de Kiku, a lo lejos, una joven rubia, exuberante y alcoholizada se iba acercando al japonés.

-¿Katsuya?- Dijo Kiku impresionado.

-Ehhh...Kikuuuu...ahahahaha...he...he...¡GAY! Ahahahaskahdiwuzkahskahzkahj ...por tu culpa...tanto Heracles y Sado...nop...quisieron estar...conmigo...putos gays...eheheheheheheh...- Dijo la rubia tocándose su cuerpo con poca ropa de una manera sensual frente a Kiku.

-¿Eh? ¿Heracles? ¿Sadiq? ¡A mí no me jodas! ¡Mírate, Katsuya! Estás ebria. Dios mío. ¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Cómo llegaste a ponerte en ese estado? ¡Se supone que NADA de alcohol!- Dijo Kiku desesperado y confundido, alguien había saboteado su fiesta.

-Hahahaha...pinche pUtohhh... ¿Ves a ese Ruso bien vergas de ahí? ¿Mi hermanito? Pos eeeeel... El y el otro tipo...el mexicanito sexy... Eshos...san dando vodka y tequilita pa' los compas...ahahahaha...hehehehe...pffff...Nos vemos mi kuki, me iré a cachondear con Selena...si...con ella...hahahahahaha...- La rubia, (que apenas podía caminar.)se alejó de Kiku para ir a otro lugar y caerse cada tres pasos.

-Vaya...Esto se ha salido de control...- El japonés dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió ir con ese par de rebeldes para detener su actuar. Pero un cuerpo lo detuvo.

-¿Eh? Disculpe...- Kiku alzó la mirada y se encontró con el cuerpo de Sadiq.

-¡Kiku! Que alegría encontrarte por aquí, pensé que estarías viendo otras cosas, ya sabes, como eres el presidente...- Dijo el turco sonrojado.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues, vine más que nada a ver como iba la fiesta ya que no encajo mucho en este tipo de eventos. Además, necesito detener a esas groseras personas que se atrevieron a alcoholizar a sus compañeros. ¡Por su culpa Katsuya está hasta las chanclas de tanto beber! ¡No sabe lo que dice!.- Comentó preocupado el nipón.

-Ah...disculpa. Yo también aporté algo de alcohol, y si hablas de esa chica con tetas bajadas del cielo, me encantaría informarte que ella y otra jovencita húngara empezaron a gritar "Que saquen el alcohol" y cosas así, y como son tus amigas y al mismo tiempo planearon el evento contigo pensamos que estabas de acuerdo con eso y les dimos. Mil disculpas.- Dijo apenado el castaño, viendo hacia un sonrojado japonés.

-Ya veo...si ese es el caso...- Kiku apartó la mirada, viendo hacia abajo. Ya no tenía otra razón por la cual estar en esa fiesta. -Bueno...entonces me retiro. Diviértete Sadiq.- El japonés se dio la vuelta, pero el turco le tomó del brazo para detenerlo de nuevo.

-Kiku...¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz y que me divierta si tu no estás a mi lado?- Preguntó Sadiq.

-Yo...yo...yo no pertenezco a esto.- Dijo Kiku con la voz baja.

-Si tu no perteneces a esto yo tampoco, permíteme ser yo quien te lleve a tu habitación.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo solo...solo quiero estar a tu lado, Honda.- Sadiq lo jaló del brazo y pegó su cuerpo con el suyo mientras le plantó un suave beso.

No era el primer beso de Kiku, pero era el primero que él correspondía. Era el primero que le daba alguien que realmente amaba.

En ese momento, el japonés estaba feliz. Al fin, un beso cargado de sentimientos recíprocos. El turco rodeó su cintura, acercó su cuerpo y abrió un poco más los labios. El beso se tornó a ser más apasionado. Kiku colocó sus brazos en el cuello de Sadiq y se pegó otro poco más a él. El castaño pasó una mano en una de las mejillas del japonés, quien estaba sonrojado y jadeaba por la velocidad y la emoción que sentía al tener los labios de la persona que más quería. Ahora, Kiku ya se sentía completo. No podía estar más feliz.

Ya se había olvidado por completo de la mesa de aquellos borrachos. Solo era él y Sadiq.

Pero, en esa mesa, había algo anormal y denigrante para la seguridad y dignidad de esos alumnos, y era Elizabetha, totalmente ebria, con el vestido hasta arriba y bailando encima de una mesa para varios pervertidos. Ella veía los rostros llenos de deseo y lujuria de aquellos hombres que la contemplaban bailar, la hacían sentir tan bien. Pero, quería más, quería sentir el deseo de la persona que amaba. Quería sentir el deseo de Gilbert. Así que, buscó con la mirada al albino, pero solo encontró a su hermano. Pero vaya sorpresa la que había ocurrido, y era que, Ludwig tenía puesto lentillas color rojo y sus cabellos rubios estaban desordenados, sin contar que en el lugar la luz hacía parecer que el color de cabello era blanco, así como la piel algo más pálida. Elizabetha estaba borracha, y confundió a esta persona con alguien más, así que decidió bajarse de la mesa y dirigirse sin pensar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba aquel "amor suyo" que le hacía a sus ovarios explotar, quien era su hermano en realidad.

Ludwig la miró serio e intrigado, Feliciano también la vio, sonrojado. Ambos estaban sonrojados, al parecer también habían consumido algo de alcohol. Pero, Ludwig se mantuvo recto, la siguió viendo, sin creer la escena que ocurría delante sus ojos. Si bien la húngara vestía ya sumamente reveladora, sus acciones la hacían ver el doble. No llevaba sostén, y las copas de su vestido estaban fuera de lugar, sin mencionar que su vestido estaba hacia arriba, dejando ver su pequeña y casi inexistente ropa interior.

-Maldita sea, Elizabetha..- Se dijo a si mismo el alemán, sin poder resistirse más.

-Shhh...calla. ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Quiero ser tuya...- La húngara posó un dedo en los labios del alemán, este solo lamió el dedo, tomó la mano y la besó, recorriendo el brazo, hombro, el cuello hasta llegar a los labios de la mujer.

Feliciano veía todo, seguía parado. Tenía los ojos llorosos, no lo podía creer.

La húngara correspondió automáticamente, sus lenguas se sobreponían una a la otra, sus bocas se movían desesperadamente y sus cuerpos se sentían calientes, a punto de explotar. Elizabetha bajó una mano y comenzó a tocar el miembro de Ludwig encima de la ropa. Él solo la miró, con su típico tinte rojizo en las mejillas.

-Si es un sueño, no me despierten por favor.- Dijo Ludwig recargándose en la pared.

La húngara fue bajando lentamente el cierre del pantalón del rubio, bajó la ropa interior y al ver el miembro ya erecto se relamió los labios y decidió meterlo ya a su boca. -Oh si...Gil...Gilbert.-

Y Ludwig peló los ojos, de par en par.

Antes de que la castaña comenzara a lamer, Ludwig separó el cuerpo de esta por otra parte y decidió esconder su miembro lo más rápido posible. Lo habían decepcionado de nuevo, no podía aceptar eso. Simplemente no lo haría.

-¡Gilbeeeert! Te amooooh...anda, déjame hacerte sentir bien. Rayos.- Dijo Elizabetha encimando el cuerpo del alemán, pero este la volvió a apartar para así tomar la mano de Feliciano y retirarse de ese lugar.

Ahora, ya no había a nadie. Con lágrimas en los ojos ambos caminaron hacia el parque hasta llegar a la habitación 204. Eran ya a las 03:45 de la madrugada.

El alemán se dejó caer a la cama, exhausto. Feliciano en todo el tiempo fue llevado a rastras por Ludwig, ya que, siempre estuvo viendo hacia la nada. Lo que había visto marcó su vida, sobretodo su pequeño corazón.

-Luddy...estuviste a punto...de estar con Elizabetha...- Dijo el italiano con la mirada perdida, sentado en la cama y con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

-Estuve a punto...pero no era lo correcto. Estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía. Y sobretodo, me confundió con mi hermano. No tienes idea del cómo me siento en este momento.- Dijo Ludwig, con los ojos rojos, acostado en la cama y con la mirada perdida también. -No sabes como estoy Feliciano...no sabes...- Al alemán se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque, estaba destrozado, por dentro y por fuera. Habían jugado con su corazón y sobretodo lo habían desilusionado, había pensado que tenía una pequeña oportunidad con la joven y ella solamente se aprovechó de la situación. Ahora jamás la volvería a respetar. Ludwig tomó sus sábanas y escondió su rostro en estas mientras que Feliciano seguía viendo a la nada, llorando en silencio, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Ludwig en ese momento. Era tan intenso, ver a Ludwig en ese estado le hacía sentir repugnante en muchos sentidos.

El italiano volteó y vio el gran cuerpo del alemán a sus espaldas, tapado y tan caliente. Bajó hasta acostarse detrás de este y con sus manos rodeó su cuerpo y posó sus manos en el pecho de Ludwig.

-Luddy...perdón...yo no pude hacer nada, realmente pensé que lo estabas disfrutando...- Dijo Feliciano en un susurro.

-No tienes la culpa de que sea estúpido y me haya dejado llevar...- Contestó Ludwig al mismo tiempo en que se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente con el italiano.

-Pero yo prometí que te haría feliz. Yo quiero ver la sonrisa de Luddy.-

-Feliciano...- El alemán se acercó al rostro de Feliciano y posó sus labios en la frente del chico.

-Ludwig...¿Me permitirías ser la persona que te haga feliz de ahora en adelante?- Dijo Feliciano aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio.

-Ya lo eres Feliciano.- Respondió el alemán viendo los ojos del italiano.

-Me alegro que así sea.- El castaño se alzó un poquito y le robó un pequeño beso al alemán para volver a su lugar y acurrucarse en los brazos de Ludwig, que no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó mas y cerró los ojos. Y juntos cayeron en sueños.

* * *

**Y así doy por terminado este HENTAI capítulo :B El final está bonito ¿no? OKNO PUES. Ese Polonia es un pinche desmadre y esa Elizabetha es una prostipirugolfa x'D Pero Seychelles lo es más (muerte a Seychelles por arruinar mi yaoi.) Y bueno, ¿bizarro, no? Me parece que es el capítulo más hentai que he escrito en toda mi vida ŌnŌ Aún no tengo experiencia en cosas pervertidas~ Pero ya aprenderé -w- Ahahahahaha Lovino es un ofrecido que se acuesta con cualquiera we D: (nocierto, el siempre ha acosado al español en los recesos pero lo niega.) Espero que sus madres no las atrapen leyendo esta cochinada o las mutilará ._. Y bueno aviéntenme sus tomates o cofres homosexuales de oro en sus reviews ㈇1 **

**En los próximos capítulos serán la temática de: Navidad-Año Nuevo-vacaciones-regreso a clases/tipas nuevas y a ver que otras cosas se me ocurren, pero al menos ya tengo otros cuatro capis bien planeados. ㈇7 Empezaré con mi lime porque me gusta el lime, aunque el lime del Gerita será el ultimo en aparecer ya que ese es el más especial ❤ Y bueno ya me largo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. :D **


	6. Y es que solo piensas en ti mismo

**¡HO-HOLA! MÁTENME. Tengo derecho a que me maten, y es que no he actualizado por mucho tiempo...y hablar de navidad en marzo es así como "No pinches mames wey, ya se va a morir Yisus y tu aquí hablando de navidad, wtf contigo" Y es que tooooodo este tiempo me la pasé muy asdakjdlkdjlakjvhj, es decir, muy zombie, sin inspiración ni nada, después de mi capítulo sexón me quedé sin ideas. Hasta hace poco que vi el avance que tenía ahí abandonado en un rincón y decidí continuarlo, poco a poquito... **

**Este, yo, como la creadora de esta academia les diré que mi escuela no es puro perreo y cachondeo, todos nuestros alumnos salen de esta institución bien preparados para la vida real, todos cuentan con calificaciones excelentes, porque la meta de esta escuela es hacer que nuestros alumnos salgan siendo excelentes. Y si no escribo los duros momentos de clase es porque sería (para mí) muy aburrido, así como no tiene que ver nada con la historia, al menos que alguna situación lo amerite. Y bueno, desde un principio me inspiré por la historia de "la balada del viento y los árboles". Hermosa, hermosa. :,D **

**En fin, antes de comentar algo yo aclaro que aunque la historia se desarrolle principalmente en la escuela habrán muchos capítulos fuera de ahí, como este por ejemplo. Espero que lo disfruten y me perdonen. En este capi no hay mucho que decir...**

* * *

**Y desgraciadamente Hetalia no me pertenece. **

* * *

Capítulo 6 -_ Y es que solo piensas en ti mismo._

-1...2...3...¡Comenzamos!-

Se abrió el telón, pastorcitas, pañaleras, reyes magos, jardineros, ángeles y hasta demonios aparecieron en escena explicando su papel. Después hubo varios cantos de parte de los ángeles y por consiguiente asombrosas coreografías de los demonios, para después pelear. Al final, como siempre, el bien ganó y se escucharon gritos de la virgen María, José apareció gritando como loco a toda la gente diciendo que su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz. Entre varias risas del público y diálogos absurdos, el "Niño Dios" nació. Los reyes magos pasaron entre la pareja dando el regalo al bebé para después darle un beso en cada mejilla a los padres. Después la pareja quedó sola, con el infante en brazos.

-María, ¿lo ves? Es Jesús. Nuestro hijo.-

-Lo he visto, es tan hermoso.-

-Que bien que ya no sufres, amor mío. Porque es tiempo de disfrutar a el fruto de nuestros sentimientos...-

Feliciano acercó su rostro inseguro al de Elizabetha, quien hizo lo mismo, pero al momento de pegar sus labios comenzaron a separarse poquito y volver a besarse otra vez, se repitió varias veces, cada vez abrían más la boca, el beso se volvió apasionado. Todos estaban consternados y los maestros de teatro lloraron de la emoción. Se bajó el telón en pleno beso.

Se prendieron las luces del lugar invitando al público presente a retirarse.

En los camerinos todo fue un desastre, la mayoría era porque algunos no aprobaron semejante beso. Pero Ludwig estaba cayado. Miró a Feliciano, siendo regañado. Sus labios de tono rosado que se abrían y cerraban al hablar, y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza. Se veía tan lindo...Por otro lado la muchacha ignoraba a los que la criticaban por el beso, no le importó en lo más mínimo si fue ofensivo o no. Ludwig se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, la llama de su corazón se había entintado de otro color.

¿Qué pensar de Elizabetha? ¿Que era una vulgar? Una macuarra, una puta, una ofrecida, una cualquiera, una urgida, una guarra, una mustia, una perra, una loba, en el armario...en fin. Al final, Ludwig decidió que, aunque le costase hacerlo, olvidarse de la húngara de una vez por todas era la mejor opción.

* * *

El sonido del abrir y cerrar de varias maletas resonaban en la habitación 204. ¿Qué mejor manera de olvidar al amor de tu infancia como yéndote de vacaciones a tu país natal? Al menos, para el alemán, esa idea era estupenda; la primer idea que aceptaba viniendo del albino.

Ese mismo día era la salida de alumnos para las vacaciones de invierno, todos estaban conmocionados de al fin salir de ese lugar después de estar tanto tiempo encerrados en la escuela con solo tiempo de salir los fines de semana.

Gilbert y Ludwig se iban a Alemania y Feliciano y Lovino a Italia. La mayoría de alumnos se iban a su país de origen para visitar a sus familiares. Era de noche, no había mucha prisa, pero, mientras antes, mejor para Ludwig.

-Luddy...¿ya te vas?- Preguntó Feliciano.

-Si. Me voy a Berlín, por su puesto, me quedaré con mi abuelo a esperar a que lleguen mis padres.-

-Ya veo, yo también viajo a Berlín. Pero, tomaré otro vuelo hacia Roma el día siguiente. Mi abuelo vive aquí, y mi único familiar que tengo en Italia es mi mamá que está enferma.- Dijo Feliciano viendo hacia la nada.

-Ya veo...¿cuándo sale tu vuelo hacia Berlín.?- Cuestionó el alemán aburrido.

-En unas dos horas. Tenemos prisa por llegar.-

-Ya veo...Nosotros salimos en ese mismo vuelo, creo...-

-¡OH FELICHIANO! Me detuve a escuchar tu conversación con West y me encantaría ofrecerte a ti y a tu lindo hermano alojamiento en la casa de nuestro abuelo. Tendrán todo lo que necesiten.- Interrumpió Gilbert tapando con su mano la cara del rubio y hablando muy cerca del italiano. A Feliciano se le formó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Fratello! ¿Oíste? Nos alojaremos en la casa del abuelo de Gil y Luddy por un día. Así no gastamos en hoteles y pasaje.- Dijo contento el castaño dando saltitos en su cama.

-¡BAH!- Refunfuñó Lovino. -Esta bien...muchas gracias bastardo.- Comentó en voz baja.

-¿Oíste Luddy? Estaremos juntos un rato. ¡Quisiera visitar Berlín contigo!- Dijo eufórico Feliciano, con los ojos iluminados y la frente en alto.

Ludwig alzó sus labios formando algo semejante a una sonrisa y dejó salir unas risitas. -Vale, vale Feliciano. Iremos juntos a varios lugares. ¿Ok?- Esta vez el alemán sonrió para Feliciano, tomándole las mejillas y viéndolo a los ojos, el italiano le correspondió el gesto y lo abrazó fuertemente. El rubio volteó hacia Lovino y su hermano, que lo veían con una cara de asco indescriptible.

-¿Y tú que me vez, bruder?- Dijo Ludwig con rostro entre amenazante y serio.

El albino apenas y podía aguantarse la risa. -Pffft...West...pensé que eras un hombre de verdad...fff...he...hehehe...kesese...-

-Mira quien habla. MARICA.- Le contestó Ludwig riéndose en su cara abrazando nuevamente a Felciano y alzando su brazo dejando notar su dedo de en medio. La grosería iba para Gilbert.

-A mi no se me van a poner como diva de Juárez. ¿Ok? ¿Nos vamos? El aeropuerto está a una hora de aquí y si no salimos ahora nos jodemos completamente.- Amenazó Lovino harto con maletas en mano.

-Vale, vale. Vamos pues.- Gilbert tomó su pequeña maleta y todos se salieron de la habitación. Caminaron hasta la parada de transporte escolar más cercana que hacía recorridos hacia el aeropuerto y salieron de la escuela hasta llegar. Esperaron un rato y su vuelo llegó. Ya dentro del avión Ludwig se sentó en el asiento de la ventana, Feliciano en medio y Gilbert del otro lado. Lovino iba sentado en otra fila con gente que el consideraba insoportable. Quien lo entendiera.

!Pero eso no importaba! Que mas daba, los hermanos germanos tenían a la criatura más adorable a su lado y permanecerían junto a él por muchas horas, vaya suerte. Después de mucho tiempo llegaron a Berlín y decidieron visitar la ciudad. Cabe mencionar que todos se durmieron en el largo viaje en avión.

Risas y más risas. Así fue el día de los cuatro, hasta Lovino el amargado se la estaba pasando genial. Habían llegado del aeropuerto y la primera parada fue la casa del abuelo de Ludwig y Gilbert de pinta antigua que dejó fascinados a los italianos. Después fueron caminando y visitaron bastantes museos, hasta llegar a un pequeño centro comercial para tomar un café.

Interrumpiendo su momento, el teléfono de Feliciano sonó.

-¿Bueno?- Dijo Feliciano.

-¿Hablo con el joven Vargas? Llamo del hospital "Buona Salute", para informarle que la paciente...Lau...Lauretta Vargas está en pésimo estado y que en este momento está en terapia intensiva y la señorita ha pedido que informemos a sus familiares más cercanos al respecto.-

-...-

-¿joven Vargas?

-...-

¿Disculpe? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-¿Quién habla Feliciano?- Pregunto Lovino con rostro serio.

Feliciano colgó la llamada y guardó su teléfono en su pantalón, bajó la mirada y rápidamente se aferró a los brazos de Ludwig. -Nuestra madre...nuestra madre está...grave...- Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del alemán. Todos se quedaron cayados, viéndose unos a otros. El rubio acariciaba los cabellos de Feliciano tratando de consolarlo. (Sin mucho éxito.) Olvidaron por completo que estaban en un centro comercial, un lugar público, cualquiera los podía ver. No había ningún problema, pero los que pasaban por ahí caminaban rápido y le tapaban los ojos a sus niños.

-¿Quieres volver a la casa Feliciano? Hace frío y ahí estarás más tranquilo. Relájate, debes estar bien para que mañana Lovino y tú estén en perfectas condiciones para animar a su madre.- Sugirió Ludwig mirando a Gilbert.

-Feli, Lovi. West tiene razón. Lo mejor es regresar a casa. ¡Podemos ver películas y pedir pizza! ¡O podemos prepararla juntos! Pero por favor, no estén tristes.- Comentó el albino. Ambos hermanos asintieron y tomaron un taxi para regresar al hogar de los abuelos de Ludwig y Gilbert. Los italianos estuvieron callados en todo el viaje.

Ya en el hogar; Gilbert tomó millones de ingredientes que estaban en su refrigerador para hacer una "awesome" pizza. No era mala idea. Feliciano se lució como cocinero, claro que si no fuera por la selección de tomates de Lovino la salsa no hubiera quedado tan rica. En lo que la pizza se horneaba, Gilbert y Lovino fueron a una tienda cerca de la casa para comprar bebidas. Dejando al alemán con Feliciano. Solos.

Pasaron varios minutos, demasiados, y el alemán se sentía aburrido. Era un silencio bastante incómodo. Ludwig volteó a ver a Feliciano, cortando rodajas de tomate para adornar la pizza. Pero estaba cabizbajo, con una sonrisa apenas distinguible. El alemán se tiñó de rojo. El castaño le causaba tanta ternura de esa manera. -Feliciano...¿sigues triste?- Preguntó.

-No, claro que no. De echo, estoy más feliz que nunca. En mi vida alguien había hecho lo imposible para ponernos contentos a mi y a mi hermano. Siempre somos nosotros los que hacemos reír a las demás personas fingiendo peleas absurdas.- Al italiano se le escapó una risilla. -Pero.- continuó. -Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos estado solos, yo siempre lo aliento cuando se enoja o entristece, y el hace lo mismo conmigo. Es por eso que tiene tal carácter, nunca tuvimos a alguien que se preocupara por nosotros, y el al contrario de mi siempre pensó que el debía ser así con las personas también.-

-Ya veo. Esto aclara muchas cosas.-

-¡Pero eso no significa que Lovi sea malo!- Dijo Feliciano con su típico tono de inocencia. -El desconfía de los otros, hasta del abuelo, hasta de nuestra madre. Piensa que todos le haremos daño, tanto a el como a mí. Es por eso que no acepta que tu y yo seamos tan apegados, y también de que no acepte salir con Antonio. Es una lástima, ya que se quieren mucho. ¡Pero esta vez todo es diferente! Gilbert y tu demostraron interés en nuestros sentimientos. Me alegra que sean tan amables con nosotros, no me equivoqué al elegirte, Luddy.- Dijo Feliciano alzando la mirada, con una gran sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se paró de cuclillas y con esfuerzo llegó a los labios de Ludwig y le dio un pequeño, diminuto y corto beso. Con las mejillas rojas volvió a su posición original y siguió cortando sus tomates.

El rubio seguía parado, no se había movido para nada. Se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos más, Feliciano volteó a verlo extrañado, y antes que pudiera decir algo, Gilbert entró de una patada, silenciosamente, como suele hacer. Lovino estaba detrás de él, molesto y a la vez divertido. Gilbert ya no le caía tan mal. Feliciano y Ludwig voltearon a verlos, ambos sonrientes. El italiano caminó hacia el horno para ver la pizza.

-¡Está lista!- Exclamó el menor de los italianos eufórico, al cabo de unos segundos la sonrisa se fue, y se quedó viendo a Ludwig por un momento. Este le devolvió la mirada serio y fue a ayudarle con la merienda. Sin decir ni una palabra. Sonrojados. Gilbert y Lovino acomodaron la mesa de la sala y colocaron la película, Feliciano y Ludwig pusieron la pizza en un recipiente grande y sacaron platos y vasos. Colocaron las cosas en su lugar y se acomodaron en los sillones, pero Ludwig procuró sentarse lejos de Feliciano, al otro extremo del mueble. En todo el rato que estuvo la película el alemán y el menor de los italianos se veían de reojo una que otra vez. Feliciano estaba confundido, no quería que Ludwig dejara de ser su amigo por darle un beso en los labios. Entonces recordó que anteriormente, en la noche de Halloween, él había hecho lo mismo, de noche, acostados. Y el alemán no dijo nada, actuó normal.

Pero ahora lo estaba evitando, y ese era lo más horrible que pudo haber sentido Feliciano. La película terminó y al poco rato llegó Roderich. Se quedó platicando con los chicos hasta muy noche.

-Oigan...fratello y yo tenemos sueño. ¿Pueden decirnos donde dormir?- Preguntó Feliciano cabizbajo. Lovino lo vio confundido y molesto, ya que no era cierto lo de "tener sueño", pero al final decidió no aclamar nada.

-Yo los puedo llevar, síganme.- Dijo Ludwig poniéndose de pie con velocidad. Feliciano levantó la vista y vio a Ludwig, quien estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados, evitando ver a los hermanos. -Por aquí.- Dijo señalando una escalera. Los italianos subieron a esta siguiendo el paso del rubio, doblaron a la derecha y siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo de suelo aterciopelado. Las paredes estaban pintados de un color verde agua con detalles de color blanco, algunos cuadros adornaban la pared. Ludwig abrió una puerta bastante vieja y maltratada, color café oscuro. El interior de la habitación no estaba para nada descuidada, al contrario, las paredes color rojo vino y adornos blancos, con suelo de porcelana en tintes veige estaba en las mejores condiciones. Habían dos camas individuales perfectamente tendidas, con el edredón bien planchado, almohadas acomodadas y un clavel rosa claro encima en cada una de ellas y también habían muebles con pequeños jarrones decorativos o algún cuadro.

-Vaya Luddy, tus abuelos se lucieron al decorar esta casa.- Dijo Feliciano con amabilidad.

-Oh, gracias. Pero realmente no fueron ellos, dice mi hermano mayor que los que decoramos esta casa fuimos él y yo, con la ayuda de una amiga mía. No recuerdo que eso haya sucedido, mi hermano no quiere hablar al respecto, cuando me lo contó por primera vez le regañaron. Pero dice que nosotros escogimos todo, era la remodelación de esta casa y mi abuelo quería un toque nuestro.- Contestó Ludwig con una mano en la cabeza.

-Ya veo.- Entre los dos quedó un silencio muy grande que duró mucho tiempo, Lovino harto se metió a la habitación y se recostó entre las sábanas y cobijas.

-Bueno, es mejor que te deje descansar. Nos vemos mañana...-

-Luddy, es...es-espe...¡espera!- Levantó la voz el menor de los italianos y le tomó del brazo al rubio, para detenerlo. A ambos se les incendiaron las mejillas.

Ludwig saltó por la brusquedad y volteó lentamente. -Feliciano...¿Qué pasa?-

El castaño apretó la mano del alemán y le vio con los ojos llorosos.

-Luddy...¿Me odias?-

-¿Ah?-

-Desde que hice "eso"...me evitas...me hablas muy poco, no quieres estar cerca de mí, y mantienes tu distancia conmigo. ¿Por qué Luddy?- Dijo Feliciano con la voz quebrada.

-Feliciano...es que yo...hey...no te odio...pero...ese beso no fue normal...somos hombres...-

-¡Y ESO QUE RAYOS IMPORTA! ¡Yo te AMO LUDWIG! ¡Si el amor es puro y sincero no importa el sexo...!-

-¡FELICIANO! TRANQUILO. Estás diciendo tonterías, debe ser que ya tienes mucho sueño y tu subconciente no carbura muy bien en estos momentos, bien sabes que me gustan las mujeres.- Comentó Ludwig con una mano en la mejilla de Feliciano, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡¿Me ves la cara de ESTÚPIDO!? ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones!- Dijo el italiano mientras tomó la mano del alemán y la apartaba de si. -¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? ¡Dime cuando te he mentido! ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? No lo entiendo Ludwig. ¡Explícame! ¿Te doy asco?-

-¡No Feliciano! ¡No! ¿Por qué solo piensas en ti mismo? ¡No haz pensado en cómo me sentí yo al recibir tal muestra de amor! ¡Que te diga eso una persona que solo considerabas como amiga es demasiado raro! Y es que pensé que te gustaba una niña... Tal vez por eso no llegué a sentir nada por ti, porque yo pensé que gustabas ya de alguien.-

-¡Si, Ludwig! Si. Y esa persona ¡eras tú!- Feliciano le señaló con el dedo, y caminó amenazante al rubio, con sus dos manos tomó el rostro del alemán y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Ludwig no sabía que hacer otra vez, solo lo vio confundido, y en lo que se desarrollaba el beso Ludwig fue cerrando sus ojos al dejarse llevar. Poco a poco fueron abriendo sus bocas, las chocaron una y otra vez. Feliciano bajó sus manos hacia el pecho del alemán quien se estremeció al contacto repentino de la piel de su amigo. Por que eso era...era su "amigo". De repente la mente de Ludwig se aclaró y se dijo a si mismo que: "los amigos no hacen nada". Abrió sus ojos de par en par y con sus grandes brazos apartó al italiano con fuerza. Este lo miró con los ojos llorosos, bien abiertos. Ludwig lo miró serio, con la tela de su saco se limpió el poco de saliva que había quedado y se dio la vuelta.

-Buenas noches, FELICIANO.- Musitó Ludwig fuertemente mientras su silueta desaparecía en el oscuro pasillo. El italiano fue cayendo dolido al suelo lentamente, con lágrimas inundando las cuencas de sus ojos y esparciéndose por toda su cara en su bravío caer. Ya en el suelo se aferró a su ropa y se recostó en el pasillo.

Lovino escuchó a su hermano y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Feliciano tirado en el piso, con la cara roja y sucia por sus lágrimas. El mayor lo levantó y lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama y decidió dormir con el. De vez en cuando lo hacían cuando aun eran niños, desde que se fue Lovino al internado ya no sucedía. Pero ahorita estaba pasando, y es que ellos siempre estuvieron solos.

* * *

Gilbert tomó su almohada, traía su pijama color rosada con figuras de pollitos. Su favorita de todos los tiempos. (Desde que era niño.) Y es que si antes le quedaba enorme, ahora le quedaba más apretada que los vestidos que suelen usar las estrellas de cine para salir en la alfombra roja. Colocó sus pantuflas de pollo en sus pies y abrió la puerta de su habitación intentando ser silencioso. Eran las 5 de la mañana, una hora no muy awesome, demasiado temprano. ¡Pero es que tener hambre no es para nada asombroso! Como lo detestaba, quería un desayuno de rey de esos de cuando era niño ahora mismo. Volteó a ver el gran pasillo que daba a la habitación de Feliciano y Lovino, y observó que la puerta estaba abierta, corrió preguntándose que pudieron necesitar los hermanitos para dejar la puerta abierta, y al llegar al lugar observó las camas perfectamente tendidas. No había ninguna pertenencia de esos dos en los muebles. Gilbert bajó rápidamente a ver si habían bajado a desayunar como él, vio la sala de estar y notó que no estaban las maletas de los dos ahí. Feliciano y Lovino se habían ido sin avisar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, hermosas personas. ¡Muestren sus opiniones sobre este capítulo si lo desean! ¡No mata a nadie y es gratis! ;) Se aceptan críticas constructivas, evite usar palabras ofensivas hacia esta obra, todo se arregla hablando correctamente. Yo solo quiero hacerlas felices con este fic. :) Las/los amo y nos leemos en otro capítulo. **


	7. Amor de hermanos: Mi primer amor

**¡Sexys lectoras! Ah. Dos semanas sin leerlas, pensaba actualizar en la semana siguiente del día en que subí mi último capítulo (como por el viernes 15 o sábado 16 de marzo) pero si no lo hice es por algo...PORQUE FUE EL CONCIERTO DE BLUR, MI BANDA FAVORITA. Y ASKÑSLKFÑLKGÑJEGEKGOÑQKQP3GK RHQHJ No sé! ¡Terminé súper feliz! ¡No saben! Vi a mi amor Damon Albarn en vivo y bueno, me puse pendejísima, lloré, grité, canté a todo pulmón...BUAAANO, fui feliz. Ah, si, crucé miradas con Damon, no saben lo feliz que soy :,D **

**Estem...el concierto fue el viernes 15 de marzo, entonces dije: Bueno, si no subo viernes subo capi el martes, y se me olvidó de que esa semana es semana de aniversario del colegio, mi escuela toma toooda una semana de marzo o abril conmemorando el aniversario de la institución, donde NO HAY CLASES y CADA grupo de la escuela escoge algún tema así pro y en base de este tema tenemos que hacer una "mascota" y una playera (como equipo de futbol). En la inauguración del evento cada grupo pasa desfilando con su mascota y su playera y hay un jurado que califica la creatividad y de ahí sacan a los grupos finalistas para identificar cual fue el mejor grupo con mejor mascota, tema y playera. Nuestro grupo ganó tercer lugar :D (Nuestro tema fue hora de aventura .3.) y bueno, en toda la semana teníamos que llevar la playera de nuestro tema, así como habían UN BUEN de concursos en los que te iban sumando puntos para llegar a ser el grupo ganador de "Pascalinos" (así se llama el evento). Y, esta semana es SÚPER estresante, pero divertida, en los concursos que más destacan están los de poesía coral, poesía individual, canto grupal, canto individual (yo participe y gane segundo lugar bitches :D) , oratoria, videojuegos, escalada, partidos de futbol, de voli, partidos de basket y el concurso más importante y el de clausura: el concurso de baile. Nuestro grupo le echó ganas y ganamos en todos los concursos (excepto en el de baile en donde solo ganaron los terceros y en los partidos que somos una mierda en deportes xD) Y pues debido a esta semana anduve muuuuuy estresada y no pude subir capitulo nuevo y así. **

**Peeero ya son vacaciones y ¿saben qué? ¡A la mierda todo yo subiré capítulo nuevo! Y es que sus reviews me ponen bien feliz :,3 Pero tsk, dejemos de hablar de mi, hablemos de la historia de una buena vez. Ñañañañaña.**

**PD: ¡Alerta de fujoshi! No habrá mucho de pairings y así. **

**PD2: "Emma" es una sugerencia de nombre que Himaruya le ha dado a Bélgica, mas no es su nombre oficial. Mientras que "Rodrick" es el nombre humano que le he inventado yo a nuestro amado Holanda, que por cierto, aquí va a ser el hermano MENOR de Bélgica. hurr hurr. **

* * *

**Hetalia es obra del patrón jefecito todopoderoso Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo ocupo a sus personajes para saciar mis...deseos...si.**

* * *

Capítulo 7 - _Amor de hermanos: Mi primer amor._

_"Te amamos, esperamos que te recuperes pronto, ¡Fuimos a comprar pasta para que desayunes! Los doctores nos permitieron prepararte de desayunar, siempre y cuando solo sea esta vez y una enfermera nos esté vigilando y corrigiendo nuestra receta para que no sea "dañino" a tu salud. ¡Ya vimos que realmente no estás en terapia intensiva, malvadota! Nos jugaste una broma otra vez...Pero así de bromista te queremos. Atentamente, Feliciano y Lovino." _

Ese era el contenido de una nota que estaba en un papel colocado al lado de un jarrón con claveles en un buró. En una habitación de cuatro paredes color crema, con una sola ventana que daba hacia un jardín con una variedad plantas de diversas formas y colores. En el centro del cuarto estaba una pequeña camilla, en donde yacía una joven mujer de aspecto delicado y dulce. De piel pálida cual vajilla de porcelana blanca, cabellos de color del bronce y pestañas negras, tan negras y pobladas como alas de cuervo y el azabache mismo. Era ella, Lauretta Vargas; mujer cuya vida no tendría sentido si no fuera por sus dos únicos hijos. La madre que dio a luz a unos gemelos y los abandonó dejándolos al cargo de su propio padre. Pero, no hizo eso porque fuera mala, ella no era ni es mala. Dejó a sus hijos porque su cuerpo es débil, y puede romperse hasta con el más mínimo y suave contacto. Ella quería que sus hijos pasaran su vida feliz y activa, y no encerrados, cuidando a la enferma de su madre. Y es que su esposo murió en un accidente de tránsito, alterado por la noticia de que su mujer por fin iba a dar a luz.

Lo que Lauretta no sabía es que su padre no es el tipo de persona pura y limpia, que se dedica al cuidado de sus nietos en lugar de la madre porque no puede. Él nunca ha sido de esos, y nunca lo será. Si bien el señor es muy simpático y agradable con las personas es porque él es así, pero su trabajo siempre ha sido primordial, ya que de este depende su economía y si rompe las reglas probablemente le cueste la vida. Pero el tampoco es malo y en su vida lo será.

Los ojos de la mujer se fueron abriendo al ritmo en el que la puerta de la habitación también lo hacía, haciendo paso a los gemelos Vargas.

Feliciano iba adelante y al ver a su madre despierta fue corriendo a abrazarla con intensidad, ya era bastante tiempo que no la veía. Lovino esperó a que su hermano soltase a su madre para abrazarla él también.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Que gusto! ¡Que alegría de verte bien! ¡Ya te extrañábamos mucho! Por la llamada pensamos de que ibas a estar pésima...pero no. Te vez muy linda, madre.- Dijo eufórico el menor de los italianos.

-Lo que dijo Feliciano.- Comentó con la mirada a un lado el mayor.

Lauretta, con movimientos temblorosos tomó las manos de sus hijos y les sonrió. -Lovino, Feliciano. Igual es maravilloso para mí tenerlos a ustedes dos aquí, junto a mí. Es una espléndida noticia que estén sanos y en buen estado.- La mujer bajó la mirada por unos segundos y volvió a alzarla pero ahora con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa torpe. -En realidad, no estoy tan bien como dicen que me veo, y es que el día que me trasladaron aquí me veía terrible, mi piel era de color gris, como la del cemento de nuestro primer hogar. ¿Lo recuerdan? Mis ojos tenían como cinco bolsas debajo y mis labios estaban horriblemente partidos. Pero, recibí una llamada de su abuelo diciéndome que salían de vacaciones e inmediatamente hice saber a las enfermeras que quería pasar tiempo con ustedes, antes de que suceda algo grave. ¡Cuando recién me enteré que venían a verme me puse muy feliz! Mi estado de ánimo cambió drásticamente, junto con mi aspecto. Ustedes le dan sentido a mi vida...¡Pero no hablemos de mí! ¡Cuéntenme cómo les ha ido! ¿Cómo es la vida en New York? ¿La gente es buena?-

-Es una ciudad basura, con gente basura.- Dijo Lovino con la mirada a otro lado.

-Ve, Fratello, eres tan gracioso. Es mentira madre, ¡New York es genial! Y los ciudadanos son increíbles. Cada habitante es diferente y divertido. ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Feliciano dando saltos.

-¡Ya veo! Lovino, relájate. Si dejas de ser tan cerrado probablemente encuentres en una persona que consideres estúpida a alguien que quieras y que necesites.- Lauretta esbozó una sonrisa. -Y...¿Tienen novia? ¿O solo les gusta alguien? ¿Es guapa?-

Los dos bajaron el rostro avergonzados y sonrojados. Una pequeña lágrima salió del ojo de Feliciano, a lo que su madre sonrió y los miró nostálgicamente. -Oh, ya veo...¿Es guapo?- Los hermanos se sobresaltaron por el comentario, más rojos no podían estar. Sus mentes daban vueltas, no sabían que decirle a su madre. -Hey, ¿acaso no me tienen confianza? No sean maricas y confiesen su homosexualidad.-

-¡Mamáaaaaaaa!- Dijeron los hermanos al unísono haciendo que Lauretta soltara unas risillas.

-¡No somos gays! Solo nos gusta uno en especial...-

-¡Feliciano! ¡Que a ti te guste Ludwig no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡No soy gay como tú.-

-¡Mira quien habla! ¿Y Antonio que es? No se si lo sabías pero el es hombre.-

-¡Antonio no me gusta!-

-¡Te encanta!-

-¡Felicianoooo!-

Lauretta comenzó a carcajearse fuertemente ante tal escena, los chicos voltearon a ver a su madre pensando si había sido poseída o algo parecido, pero no. Estaba normal y lo más racional que pudieron deducir es que se estaba riendo de ellos, estaban en lo correcto. La risa de su madre era tan linda, pegajosa. Al poco tiempo los hermanos también comenzaron a reír.

-Hahaha...Así que...Ludwig y Antonio. Lindos nombres. Apuesto a que Ludwig es un serio al que Feliciano le ha puesto un apodo ridículo y que Antonio es un idiota que se ríe de todo. ¿Me equivoco?-

-¡Luddy no es un apodo ridículo!-

- ¡Si! ¡Antonio es un imbécil!-

Lauretta volvió a reír, les tomó de la mano y les dedicó una enorme sonrisa, de esas de tan solo verla quedad anonado ante tal belleza.

-A Lovino si le corresponden, pero a mi Ludwig sólo le gustan las mujeres. Y es que ahora no tengo oportunidad con él, ya que he metido la pata con besarle.- Comentó Feliciano cabizbajo.

-¡Yo no creo eso, hijo! Los closeteros suelen decir eso, SIEMPRE LO HACEN. Vamos Feli, después de probar la fruta prohibida ya nada los echa para atrás. ¡Pero cuidado! Ahorita ese tal Ludwig debe estar confundido, no le pidas una respuesta definitiva al instante. Lo mejor es distanciarse y vas a ver que el llegará llorando hacia ti como el verdadero marica que es. Lovinito el orgulloso es testigo de esto, ¿no?- Dijo Lauretta tajante y risueña, mirando hacia su hijo con travesura.

Lovino abrió los ojos y miró a su madre indignado. -¿Me estás diciendo marica, eh madre?- Bufó

-Así es chiquito, te estoy diciendo ma-ri-ca.-

-Madreeeeeeee- Contestó Lovino haciendo un fuerte puchero. Al momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera pasó, sorprendiéndose con la extraña visita que tenía les quedó viendo y ambos chicos también la observaron atentamente: Una joven no muy alta de ojos verdes, piel neutra y cabello rubio. ¿Qué había de especial en una tipa así? Hay cientos de rubias de ojos verdes repartidas en el mundo. ¿Entonces?

-¿Lovino?- Dijo la enfermera.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Lovino.

-¡Lovino!¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mira cómo haz crecido! Recuerdo cuando solo eras una pequeña criatura del tamaño de una hormiga. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando te gustaba.- Dijo la enfermera entre risas al lado de la camilla.

-Ve...¿Se conocen? ¿Cómo?- Cuestionó Feliciano.

-Así que, te gustaba mi enfermera...- Rió Lauretta.

-Yo...yo...ahhhh...- Lovino dio un suspiró y vio a todos con rostro asesino para cerrar los ojos y calmarse. -Madre, ¿Recuerdas cuando Feliciano cayó en depresión por perder al chico que le gustaba cuando era pequeño? Sabemos que estaba muy chico como para querer a alguien de tal magnitud, pero bueno, la verdad es que el si que se puso mal. En ese tiempo abuelo no podía cuidar de nosotros y ya sabes, nos dejó con sus colegas y esas cosas. Feliciano se quedó en Austria y siguió viviendo con la familia Edelstein, mientras que yo me quise ir lejos de ahí y me mandaron a España, donde viví con la familia Carriedo. Ellos vivían en un fraccionamiento bastante grande, así que los vecinos salíamos al jardín principal a jugar. Había una casa muy cerca de la nuestra donde vivían unos hermanos. Esa casa para mí era especial. Ese era el hogar de Emma y su hermano Rodrick.-

-¡Awww si! recuerdo eso.- Dijo Emma emocionada.

-Si...eh, ellos dos salían a su patio a jugar con nosotros. Aunque su hermano me daba mucho miedo, porque cada vez que me le acercaba a Emma el me miraba muy feo. Para solo tener 8 años ese niño si que era todo un bravucón.-

-¿El era el bravucón? ¡Pero si tu fuiste el que lo golpeó por interferir en "nuestro amor"!- Comentó la enfermera fingiendo indignación bastante divertida.

-¡Pero el era el malo! Yo solo era un niño de 7 años bastante enamorado.-

-Él no era malo, también estaba enamorado.-

-Yo no tenía nada que ver.-

Emma sonrió y se le acercó a Lovino, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. -Lovinito...el te quería a ti.-

La habitación quedó en silencio, todos miraban a Lovino.

-¿¡Que mierda?!- Dijo Lovino jalándose el cabello con una expresión bastante exagerada, reflejando sorpresa y confusión.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ¿ves hijo? Eres un himán para los gays.- Comentó Lauretta entre carcajadas.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡NO ME AYUDES TANTO! Ahggggg Dios Santo...-

-¿Te molesta saber que Rodrick estaba enamorado de ti?-

Lovino tomó compostura y miró a Emma, quien se veía algo apagada. -No, no me molesta. Me molesta que no me lo haya dicho, tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado.-

-Ve... Fratello, ¿Le hubieras dicho que sí?- Dijo Feliciano.

-Noooooo...bueno...no sé, tal vez. Digo NOOOOOO. ¡En ese tiempo solo quería a alguien y esa eras tú Emma!-

-Ya veo, comprendo...- Emma volteó y miró a Lauretta, le sonrió y cuidadosamente comenzó a cambiar la medicina del suero. Emma vio hacia Feliciano quien la veía atentamente. -¿Y tu quien eres, amigo?- Preguntó.

-¿Yo?- Se señaló Feliciano con el dedo.

-Si, tu.-

-Mi nombre es Feliciano, soy hermano gemelo de Lovino.-

-¿Son gemelos?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Desgraciadamente...sí, somos gemelos...- Contestó Lovino.

-No parecen.-

-Debe ser esto por sus diferentes personalidades, pero si los ves bien, son muy parecidos.- Dijo Lauretta.

-Pero su color de cabello es diferente...-

-Esa es culpa mía, cuando me volví a mudar y me separaron de ti, Emma, me puse muy mal y pues...entre mis momentos de locura me corté el cabello y me volvió a crecer de un color más oscuro.-

-Oh...-

Lauretta observó a su hijo Feliciano, quien estaba cabizbajo. Le tomó y de la mano y lo miró a los ojos. -Nunca platicamos tanto como lo hemos hecho ahora, así que dime...¿Qué pasó con ese chico hace 10 años? Digo, tu abuelo me dijo que te afectó mucho tanto que tu depresión afectó a tu desarrollo escolar, reprobaste año y tuviste que repetir primer año de primaria y por eso ahora vas más atrasado que tu hermano.-

Feliciano subió la cabeza avergonzado y le sonrió a su madre nostálgico.

-Él murió en un viaje.-

* * *

-Gilbert...-

-¿Qué pasó West?-

-¿Cómo aceptaste tu homosexualidad?

* * *

**Gracias por leer, hermosas personas. ¡Muestren sus opiniones sobre este capítulo si lo desean! ¡No mata a nadie y es gratis! ;) Se aceptan críticas constructivas, evite usar palabras ofensivas hacia esta obra, todo se arregla hablando correctamente. Yo solo quiero hacerlas felices con este fic. :) Las/los amo y nos leemos en otro capítulo.**


	8. ¿Lo disfrutas?

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 8 - _¿Lo disfrutas? _

-¿Homosexualidad? Hey West, ¿Y tú para qué quieres saberlo?- Dijo Gilbert relajado, viendo uno de sus programas preferidos en un sillón.

-Solo quiero saberlo. Siempre he...tenido esa curiosidad guardada...- Respondió Ludwig con seriedad, sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

-¿Y por qué decidiste sacarte la curiosidad? ¿Eh?-

-¿Me vas a responder?- Dijo el rubio, un poco más enojado.

Gilbert suspiró y apagó la televisión, volteó para ver a su hermano de frente y le sonrió. -Elizabetha Herdervary.-

-¿Ella qué?-

-Ella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.-

Ludwig se quedó callado y miró a su hermano.

-Pero...¡Hey! Mírame, soy gay. Y es su culpa.-

-¿Pero por qué es su culpa?- Preguntó Ludwig confuso y alterado.

-Será algo raro...escúchame bien si no te quieres confundir más.- Dijo Gilbert con voz cautelosa y seria, su hermano le asintió para qe continuase. -Mira. Cuando éramos pequeños ella actuaba como un hombre, ¡llegó a tal grado de masculina que hasta yo pensaba que era un chico! Tu sabes que mamá falleció cuando naciste, y bueh, en ese tiempo yo solo tenía un año de edad. Después de ese incidente no tuve muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero cuando conocí a Elizabetha...pues ella nunca se comportó como una, de echo, creo que no le importaba si era mujer o si era hombre. Y el que ella no se comportara como mi sexo contrario no me importó para nada, y solo me empezó a gustar poco a poco y ya.-

-Ajá...-

-Éramos muy unidos, ella se juntaba con alguien muy especial para ti, pero pasó un incidente. ¡Incidente que no te diré! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy A-W-E-S-O-M-E! KESESESE-

-Claro Gil.-

-Ah, y bueno, después de ese incidente nosotros nos cambiamos de recidencia, y bueno, ya sabes, tuve muchas novias. Yo pensaba que las mujeres podían hacerme olvidar todos esos sentimientos que tenía hacia "él" en ese tiempo. A los 12 recuerdo que recibí un mail de ella, ¡Estaba que no me la creía! Nos íbamos a encontrar en un parque, ella venía a visitarme.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué nunca me enteré de eso? Yo estuve en contacto con ella por teléfono, internet, videollamadas...¡Y nunca me dijo nada! ¡Joder! Hasta que entramos a secundaria la volví a ver después de tanto. Pero nunca me ofreció salir con ella después de su regreso.-

-Que triste por ti. Ah si, ¡mi historia!-

-Lo que digas, bruder.-

-Y bueno, cuando la vi así, ella con 11 años ¡no lo creí! ¡tenía bubis! ¡BUBIS! ¡Grandes y enormes bubis!-

-Sale, ya se que tiene bubis.-

-Y yo estaba con cara de: "No mames es niña y está bien buena." Más que alguna de las niñas con las que anduve en la primaria. Fue rarísimo.-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Cómo que entonces? Ella era el amor de mi vida, solo que yo pensaba que era hombre...así que después de eso pensé que el amor de mi vida debía ser hombre, seguí teniendo novias, tu lo sabes, pero no quise a ninguna, o al menos no tanto como ahora quiero a Roderich. Ya que cuando nos conocimos bien yo le traté súper mal, porque no sabía comportarme delante de el. Nunca, y digo que nunca me había enamorado de esa manera. Roderich fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Simplemente con ponerme nervioso a su presencia y tener esa sensación de querer estar con el todo el tiempo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, y admití que era un completo marica.- Dijo Gilbert orgulloso con su puño en el pecho, con rostro triunfante. Pasaron unos segundos y miró a su hermano menor con ojos pícaros y se le acercó peligrosamente.

-Hey...Gilbert...¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Ludwig sonrojado, viendo al albino con terror.

-Vamos, ¿Con mi relato ya aceptaste que también te gusta el chupirul?- Comentó Gilbert tajante, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, inclinado hacia el rubio.

-¿De qué carajos hablas?- Replicó el de ojos azules.

-¡Que si te gusta el arroz con popote! ¡Que te gusta el auto y no el tunel!-

-¿Pero qué...?-

-¡Feliciano! Hermano, ¡Feliciano!- Dijo Gilbert mientras se levantó de un brincó de encima de su hermano. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y volteó a ver a Ludwig, quien estaba asutado y confundido, sentado en el sillón. -Tu sabes a lo que me refiero niño.-

A Ludwig le resbalaron gotas de sudor por la cien, miró varias veces hacia todas partes, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Parpadeó y miró fijamente al albino, convirtió su expresión de miedo a una cara seria y comentó sin vacilar. -Ya lo pensé hermano, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos.-

Gilbert lo miró, le sonrió y se sentó junto a el de nuevo para abrazarlo.

* * *

La sala estaba en silencio.

-Oigan...¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Feliciano.

-No, nada...solo que es triste saber que tu primer amor falleció y yo no tenía idea. Aún siendo tu madre. Soy un fracaso.- Mencionó Lauretta con voz débil, viendo hacia su hijo con tristeza. Lovino la miró molesto y la abrazó.

-No eres un fracaso, si fueras un fracaso nosotros seríamos malas personas y simplemente no nos importarías ni tu ni nadie. Pero en cambio, te amamos. Eso es lo que importa. Y si tenemos el corazón lo suficientemente grande como para quererte yo creo que significa que haz echo lo correcto y que podemos tener en el corazón más espacio para querer a más personas.- Comentó Lovino sin apartar su cuerpo de su madre.

-Lovino, no seas tan brusco. Puedes herirla.- Agregó Emma.

-No, el no puede herirme. De echo, sus palabras y acciones son de lo mas reconfortante.- Comentó Lauretta devolviendo el gesto débilmente a su hijo, miró a Feliciano y vio que estaba cabizbajo, triste. -¿Pasa algo, Feli?

El menor abrió sus ojos y observó a su madre con rostro inocente y le sonrió. -No es algo del qué preocuparse, mamá.-

Lauretta le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en segundos empezó a toser bruscamente, Lovino se separó un poco de su cuerpo. -Mamá, estas muy fría...-

-¿Qué? Permíteme Lovi, voy a checarla.- Lovino se apartó y ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie, viendo como Emma se acercaba a su madre. -Me temo que tendrán que salir, aguarden en la sala de espera porfavor.- Dijo Emma amable, los hermanos asintieron y salieron de la habitación y se sentaron.

La sala de espera estaba casi vacía, y así perduró, pasaron varias horas, Feliciano y Lovino todavía esperaban alguna noticia, algo que les hiciera no preocuparse. Y en una de esas, a lo lejos del pasillo, se pudo ver la silueta de alguien acercándose. Era un hombre. Muy atractivo, de cabello con tintes dorados, muy bien peinado, piel blanca y de ojos verdes, muy serio. Tenía puesta una chaqueta color café bastante llamativa que hacía juego con su bufanda de rayas blancas y azul rey. Era muy serio, y tenía pinta de que le gustasen las bufandas a rayas y tenía un ramo de rosas en mano. Se puso en frente de los hermanos, quienes estaban al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

-Oigan...¿Saben si se encuentra Emma en alguna de estas habitaciones?- Preguntó el chico.

-Si, en esta.- Dijo Lovino desganado. Hubo un silencio, el chico los vio detenidamente y brincó del susto.

-¿Lo-Lovino?- Cuestionó otra vez.

-¿Cómo sabes mi...? ¿Pero que? ¿Rodrick?- El mayor se asustó, Feliciano los vio sin comprender nada, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-Lovino...pedazo de imbécil. Cuánto tiempo.- Dijo el rubio amistoso, pero con voz y mirada que demostraban lo contrario.

-Igual Rodrick, igual.-

-¿Qué ha sido de ti? Veo que te decidiste por los hombres después de todo, ¿no? Es guapo.- Dijo el ojiverde, haciendo que Feliciano se sonrojara un poco.

-HAHA. Idiota, es mi hermano gemelo, aunque luzca mucho menor. ¡Y no! ¡No soy puñal como tú! De echo, haz cambiado mucho, hasta llegué a pensar que eras el novio de Emma y no el marica de su hermano.- Dijo entre risas Lovino. -¿Y qué? ¿Ahora vas a coquetearle a mi hermano?-

-En tus sueños, viejo. Solo admito que es muy lindo y ya. ¡Pero vaya que eres igual de estúpido que antes! Pensaste que era el novio de Emma, que tarado.-

-Claro, con eso a que eres igual que antes.- Dijo el mayor de los italianos sarcástico. -Además, traes flores. ¡Juraría que solo los novios le llevan flores a sus amadas!-

-Chistosito, yo siempre le traigo flores a Emma después de trabajar cada semana. A ella le gusta que haga eso.-

-¿Y por qué rosas? Sus flores favoritas de Emma son y serán siempre las amapolas.-

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a andar trayendo amapolas? Además, las rosas son buenas, bonitas y baratas. -

-Sigues siendo el mismo tacaño de siempre...-

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la frase de Lovino y dio paso a Emma. Ambos hermanos se pararon y se le acercaron, pero Rodrick aceleró el paso y le puso el ramo en la cara.

-¡Mira Emma! ¡Tus flores!- Dijo contento el rubio. La joven sonrió a la vez que se quitaba el ramo del rostro.-

-Rodrick, esto se vuelve tradición.- Comentó entre risas la enfermera.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Emma! ¿Qué pasa con mi madre?- Musitó Lovino con coraje.

-Ve, ¿Y mamá?- Preguntó Feliciano.

-Calma, relájense. Su madre tuvo una pequeña complicación, pero es algo normal. Eso sí, les pido que no pasen por ahora, está dormida y tranquila y no queremos que se altere porque puede haber otra complicación. ¿Está bien? Mañana pueden volver a visitarle.- Comentó Emma con tranquilidad.

-Ve, vale... Si despierta dile que la amamos mucho, y que mañana vendremos a primera hora.- Dijo Feliciano.

-Lo haré.- Respondió la chica.

-Sale, adiós Emma, y adiós a ti también asquerosa persona con cara de puta, y de las baratas.- Se despidió Lovino con su hermano en brazos, riendo. Emma sonrió y Rodrick se limitó a reírse levemente, sin darse cuenta que apretó sus puños tan fuerte al grado de partir el ramo.

* * *

Tomados de la mano, callados, tímidos, e inocentes, los gemelos Vargas, iban todos los días al hospital a visitar a su madre y les era de tan grata compañía la enfermera Emma y su hermano Rodrick que después de ese día iba a ver a su hermana diariamente. Era mágico. El delicioso olor a flores del hospital, (que a diferencia de muchos otros, no olía a medicinas), la amabilidad del docente y la paz de toda Italia, eso hacía que Feliciano y Lovino fueran muy, pero muy felices. Hubo un momento en que fueron apodados "los arlequines". Lauretta era la reina, y ellos eran los encargados de hacerla felíz, y no solo a ella, si no a todos los que les rodeaban, y todo el tiempo se les veía con una sonrisa. Sus vacaciones no podían ir mejor. Hasta que llegó el no muy esperado día de regreso a clases.

Lovino bufó molesto, era frustrante recordar lo estresante que podía llegar a ser la escuela. Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto de Roma y de pura casualidad consiguieron un vuelo directo hacia Nueva York.

Sentados en la sala de espera, el mayor tenía puesto sus audífonos y se encontraba leyendo un libro, despejándose de todo. Pero Feliciano tenía ese pequeño gran percance en su cabeza, desde la noche en la cual no pudo dormir por el pendiente y por eso tenía esas ojeras de tamaño colosal debajo de sus ojos, que se encontraban sin su brillo característico. Ludwig, escuela, Elizabetha, burlas, homosexualidad, etc. No era comparado a su primer día de clases, donde las dudas que cubrían la mente de Feliciano solo eran las típicas preguntas de un estudiante nuevo. Ahora era peor.

Feliciano se mordía las uñas, y su mirada iba hacia ningún lado.

Lovino cuando vio a su hermano no dudó en abrazarlo, le miró de reojo y siguió con lo suyo, sin soltar a Feliciano. Pero este no reaccionó.

-Maldito macho patatas.- Susurró Lovino con odio. -Todo esto es su asquerosa culpa.-

Una voz femenina se escuchó en toda la sala, anunciando que los pasajeros del vuelo hacia NY debían de abordar al avión. Los gemelos se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde se les indicó, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y en unos minutos el avión ya había despegado.

* * *

Feliciano vio hacia ambos lados. Estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación del campus.

-Vaya, hasta que te despiertas.- Comentó Lovino quien estaba sentado al lado de la cama con su libro en mano.

-Ve...no recuerdo cuando llegamos...- Feliciano se rascó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos despacio. Se quedó sentado un rato en su cama viendo hacia su hermano quien le miró enojado.

-Lo supuse. Sabía que estabas tan ido que no te ibas a dar cuenta de nada de lo que hicieras.- Dijo despreocupado. -Ese maldito alemán te tiene muy distraído. Más que de costumbre.-

-Probablemente...- Feliciano bajó la cabeza desanimado y se volvió a tirar en la cama. Tomó las sábanas y tapó todo su cuerpo.

-¡No estoy jugando Feliciano! M-mira...escúchame...am...sé que no he sido un buen hermano. ¿Ok? También sé que no soy el más heterosexual de todos y que tampoco soy el experto en amor. Pero es que como persona te digo que lo que sientes por ese imbécil come papas se está volviendo en algo enfermo.- Menciono Lovino tomando las cobijas de su hermano para hablarle en la cara. Feliciano abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su hermano. Inesperadamente rodeó a Lovino con sus brazos y se impulsó hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Es que...yo lo quiero...lo quiero mucho...ve...- Lovino se apartó de Feliciano y se sentaron en la cama.

-Se que lo quieres, pero esto ya no es amor, es obsesión.-

Feliciano frunció el ceño y vio a su gemelo desafiante.

-¡Ve! ¡La típica frase!-

-¡Pues que quieres que diga! ¡Es la cruda verdad! ¡Haz cambiado mucho desde entonces! Te haz vuelto rudo y ahora a tu pasta le agregas carne. ¡CARNE! ¡Nuestra tradición es no agregarle carne a nuestras pastas a menos que sea boloñesa o que el platillo tenga algún complemento de ese tipo. ¿Quieres más razones? Pues bien, ya no eres el niño alegre con su entusiasmo de siempre. El niño ingenuo que ni por tener 16 años se comportaba como tal. El niño que desde que tiene memoria, el junto a su hermano y su abuelo iba a los parques y coqueteaba con cada mujer que se le atravesara...-

-¡Por Dios, Lovino!- Interrumpió Feliciano. -¿Qué edad crees que tengo? ¿5 años? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo me siento cuando veo que todos piensan que soy un inmaduro, vale verga la vida y un infantil? Lo siento por mi lenguaje...Alejandro dice palabras divertidas. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Todos han estado con esa idea de que lo único en que pienso es en la pasta, las mujeres, cantar, dormir, dibujar, etc. Que soy un niñito inocente todavía...¡No sabes como me molesta! Eso no significa que ahora me voy a revelar o algo así y que voy a ser un amargado o un matadito o que me haré unas expansiones y un septum. ¡No! Simplemente es que si estoy cambiando es porque es normal, ¡soy un adolescente y así debe ser! Ya era hora. ¡Y vamos! Son solo detalles...sé que Ludwig me ha echo pensar en muchas cosas, y también se que lo que siento por el no es lo más sano y bonito que digamos...pero...es que...- A Feliciano se le quebró la voz. -Lo que pasa es que...no sé...estoy confundido. Estoy muy confundido hermano. ¡No puedo dejar de querer a Ludwig! Y no sabes como lo amo, lo amo mucho.- Dijo en medio de llantos. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Lovino, este lo vio serio y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Un estruendo sonó e hizo que los gemelos se soltaran de su agarre.

Eran los hermanos germánicos quienes acababan de llegar y abrieron la puerta con brusquedad.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA SI, me iré a la verga. No actualicé en dos meses. ¡ENDOSMESES! Soy una mierda, no me he comprometido, estoy como el pendejo de HolaSoyGerman que no sube video y uno misseandolo cañón /3 aunque bueno, ya subio, pero bueno, la neta no tengo excusas. Espero que esta vez cumpla con mi plazo de subir capítulo, o me tiro por un puente. Lo juro. Bueno no... Ñe. **

**En otras noticias el 15 de este mes he cumplido los dos meses del concierto. ❤ Neta, ir a ver a Blur fue mágico, ya nada es igual. Tal vez por eso ando tan pendeja y no subo nada. Además la escuela, la escuela es una bola de shit. Y todavía me faltan seis malditas semanas para salir de vacaciones de verano. SEIS. .l.**

**Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, denle like, suscríbanse, a favoritos... Ya saben. Lel. **


End file.
